The Things We do
by Kagome-chan5
Summary: Inu&Kag are now serperated from the others, and searching for Konna! Will they ever be human again?Whats gonna happen with enemy Konna?IK
1. Intro

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! BUT ITS IMPORTANT!  
  
The Things We Do  
"Intro"  
By: Kagome-chan  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan  
  
Some background will be needed to understand this story, its gonna be slightly AUish. First of I wanna tell everyone that this is Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango, as are all the fics I ever will write.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is that of 'normal' for the 100 plus eps I've seen. Kagome has admitted to herself she loves Inuyasha.(Ep 47+ 48). But Inuyasha had not cmpletely choosen between Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
In this story Naraku will not appear, but may be mentioned. There will be a different Main Evil Person, my own character. The Shikon No Tama Shard Inuyasha and Co have is about Half Complete. Thats a little different from the Two Whole Shards they manage to keep as of ep 101. I can't promise Kikyo and Sesshoumaru will appear but I'll try as I know they are popular. Kouga will most likely to diffently be in this story and maybe even a Little bit of Houjo at the beginning. All other normal characters will appear e.i. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kagome.   
  
I can't promise or tell you how long this story will be because its not all thought out, but I have a good idea. The length depends on you, but I'd say no less than atleast 20 chapters. But like I said, thats the reviewers choice. If you are reading my other story "Whatever Happened?" I will still work on that one too. So keep reviewing and such for that story also.   
  
Okay now here is my Disclaimer for the WHOLE STORY I will not post this at the beginning of ever story, as well I forget alot. I DON'T own Inuyasha and Co but the chars from my other story 'Whatever Happened?' do belong to me: Kerrie, Alena(Just the name, not Inuyasha's mother), Kangi, Susou, Cho, Ayumie, and anyone else I forgot that isnt an orginal 'Inuyasha' character. These characters will not appear in this story. Also I wanna tell you now, my grammer and spelling isn't perfect.  
  
Okay I think thats all. Now go go go go and read my first chapter. And review on this, even though its not a chapter, just to ya know. Make me feel speical. HEHE, no you don't HAVE to..but I WANT you to.  
  
FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT LATER TODAY OR TOMMOROW, IM WRITING IT RIGHT NOW!  
  
~Kagome-chan~ 


	2. I Just Wanna Go Home!

A/N: O goodie! My second story, hope people like it. Well I wont talk to much, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or something!!! I love hearing from you guys and this story is very open to suggestions, comments, critizim, and well anything you can think of!  
  
~New Jap Words~  
Hanyou-Half Demon  
Ja-A Form of Bye  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
  
'The Things We Do'  
"Chapter 1- I just wanna go home!"  
By: Kagome-chan  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha please!" Kagome looked beyond her angry Hanyou friend. 'If I can only get passed him, the well is right there!' Kagome planned sliently. "I have a teessstttt!" Kagome screeched trying to dodge Inuyasha's arms. She was so close feet on the well, jumping....  
  
"Gotcha!" Inuyasha yelled and grinned, as his hands warpped around Kagome's arms. Okay scratch that..not jumping.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded. "Only Two Days! PROMISE!" Kagome struggled in Inuyasha's tight grip.  
  
"Keh, fine, TWO DAYS!" Inuyasha said roughly, releasing her from his grasp. He crossed his arms with another 'Keh!' When Kagome smiled happily at him.  
  
"Ja!" Kagome waved then hopped into the well, the purpleish light surrounding her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed deeply trying to climb over the edge of the well. "Maybe Inuyasha is right, I should pack lighter." Kagome laughed when Souta came running to the Well Door.  
  
"Kagome! You're home!" Souta ran back in the house telling everyone Kagome was home. Kagome giggled at Souta's actions and started walking towards the Shrine which she lived.  
  
"Mama, Grandpa, I'm home." Kagome put her yellow bag on the couch and sat down next to it, beginning to unpack her things.  
  
"Kagome! It's so good to have you home. Your friends have been so worried with those 'illnesses' you keep having." Ms. Higurashi smiled gently sitting down next to Kagome.  
  
"I know Mama, Im going back today, how long till school starts?" Kagome finished her unpacking and refilled her bag: Lots of Ramen, A few new school uniforms, a couple of lollypops for Shippo, and this and thats for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"About an hour." Her Mom said kindly handing her a clean school uniform to change into.  
  
"Thanks Mama!" Kagome yelled behind her when she ran up to her room. "Only an hour, better hurry!" Kagome bounced around her room. She brushed her hair out, changed her cloths and put on her shoes. She reached over onto her desk to pick up her books.  
  
"Sister! Hurry up its time to go!" Souta called up the stairs. 'Been an hour already, wow.' Kagome thought as she walked down the stairs. *MEOW* Buyo the extremly fat cat waddled past her.  
  
"Oyaho, Buyo. I wonder what its like to be a cat?" Kagome trudged out the door saying bye to her grandpa and mom on her way. Kagome reached the top of the Shrine steps and took a deep breathe. "Well her goes nothing." Kagome ran down the steps with no trouble at all. 'Being in the Sengoku Jidai all the time must be paying off' Kagome thought as she ran to school.  
  
"Kagome!" Three voices called from behind her when she entered the school grounds.  
  
"Oh, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi-chan!" Kagome stopped walking and greeted her friends.  
  
"Kagome you've been out alot, are you sure its safe for you to come to school?" Yuka asked her.  
  
"Hey Kagome whats that around your neck?" Ayumi pointed to her half of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
"Yea, its pretty." Eri reached out to it and craddled it in her hands. "But why is it only half?"  
  
"Oh, that..Thats umm..well you see.." Kagome thought of a way to explain while mentaly kicking herself for forgetting to take it off.  
  
"Higurashi!!" Houjo called and walked over. Kagome sighed and smiled. For once Houjo had been useful. Her friends had completely forgotten about her necklace. The 5 talked intil the school bell rang.   
  
School lasted all to long for Kagome, she failed the test she had wanted to come back for. But most all of she didn't feel as if she belonged in school anymore. She felt more at home in the Sengoku Jidai..with Inuyasha. Kagome absent mindly played with her Shikon Shard.  
  
"Kagome-chan, wanna go eat?" Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and Houjo walked up to her. School had just ended and Kagome was very intent on just going home showering and sleeping.  
  
"I guess so..." Kagome said slowly. The group went to WacDnlds and enjoyed a peaceful..I mean lunch.  
  
"Kagome-chan, hows your boyfriend?" Yuka asked when everyone was done eating. Houjo looked up quickly. 'Kagome has a boyfriend?' He thought stupidly.  
  
"Oh, he is good...I'm going to see him in Two days." Kagome didn't think this would have much of an effect on her friends.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!" All Three girls squealed at once. "Can we meet him!?" Eri gave Kagome her best pleading look.  
  
"Meet him?" Kagome couldn't get out of this two easy, even if she said no her friends were bound to show up anyways. "Meet Inuyasha?" Kagome talked to her burger.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha?" Ayumi thought about the name.   
  
"Uh, Yea..But I dunno if you guys can meet him..He sorta isnt good with strangers." Kagome used any excuse she could think of.  
  
"You make him sound like a Dog, Kagome-chan." Eri laughed at her own joke.  
  
"More than you think..." Kagome smiled weakly. "More than you think.." She smiled more when she imagined her friends reactions.  
  
"Good then, Friday afternoon we meet your boyfriend!" Yuka declared. 'Oh, this is bad. They still think Inuyasha is my boyfriend..o no o no..' Kagome thought nervously. 'This isnt going to be good.' She took another bite of her burger.  
  
A/N: This first chapter really doesnt give away the plot yet, maybe in a chapter or two..but how is Kagome gonna get her friends to meet Inuyasha? O man poor Kagome. And what about Houjo. Whats he gonna do. Please review for me PLEASE!  
  
~Kagome~ 


	3. I'll Always Love you

A/N: YAY CHAP 2! please review for me..Not much more to say read read read!  
  
~New Jap Words~  
Hanyou-Half Demon  
Ja-A Form of Bye  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
Hai- Yes  
Oi- Hey  
Houshi- Monk~Miroku  
Baka- Idiot  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
I think thats all  
  
'The Things We Do'  
"Chapter 2 - I'll always love you"  
By: Kagome-chan  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lets recap. Early Thursday Morning was like normal. Kagome was there begging Inuyasha to go home. She conviced him but only for two days. She goes to school, fails a test. Whatelse is new. Go out to WacDnlds where her friends beg to meet her 'boyfriend' Inuyasha. Great now what is she gonna do.  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed just out of her shower. *MEOW* Buyo yawned and Kagome picked him up onto her bed. "Buyo, your life in so easy." Kagome sighed and fell into a much needed sleep. *MEOW* Buyo hopped, well flopped, off the bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kaede's Hut  
  
"Inuyasha, I miss Kagome." Shippo whined from his spot in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha said poutedly. He missed Kagome too, but to admit that would mean to admit he cared about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere by the Goshinboku   
  
"The other half of the Shikon No Tama, I want it!" A shadowy figure looked at the well. "That girl, I'll wait for her, The Shikon No Tama will be mine!" This shadow smiled evily, holding out its hand to reveal a shinning have ball of light. As quickly as it had appeared it was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome's School  
  
"Today class we learn a little about the Sengoku Jidai and some of its legends." The History Teacher told them to turn to page 481 and Kagome scoffed.  
  
"Legends, Hah!" She laughed a little louder than she had planned.  
  
"Higurashi, you believe these Lengends?" Her teacher asked mockingly.  
  
"I don't think there legends at all..." Kagome said quietly absentmindly bringing her hand to her shard.  
  
"Anyways, why don't we read the first section about the Shikon No Tama, please read intil the bell." Kagome did as she was told and started reading the first section. 'This history is pretty accurate, except Sango was a Demon Exterminator not a Warrior Girl.' Kagome laughed a little.  
  
"Oh My God..." Kagome wispered. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the title of the second section. 'The Hanyou and his Miko.' Kagome gapped when the story she was living was becoming a story! 'Atleast the aren't using any names.' She thought gladly. " EH!? " she blushed a few shades when she relized just who 'his miko' was HER! *RING* The school bell rang singnalling the end of the day. Kagome walked as quickly as she could trying to avoide her friends.  
  
"Kagome!!!" The three yelled from behind her, so much for avoiding them. Kagome put on her best confused look and turned around.  
  
"Yea?" She tried so hard to look confused so maybe her friends would just go away.  
  
"We wanna meet Inuyasha remember." They smiled and Kagome frowned, good friends but such busy bodies. They started walking back to the shrine.  
  
"Hey Kagome don't you think it would be tough being that girl from the legend?" Eri talked about how much she'd love to know that Hanyou and be the Miko, Ayumi said things abour having Miko powers. Kagome just sorta zoned. She wanted to get home..er back to Inuyasha..NO! Back to her friends, yeah that works.  
  
Kagome climbed the shrine steps her friends chatting non stop behind her. "Uh, Guys, It doesn't seem like he's here so maybe you should just go?" Kagome said hopefully stopping at the shrine door.   
  
"Kagome you look pale, you alright?" Ms. Higurashi walked over to her daughter with a secret wink. "I think you'll have to go. Kagome needs rest." Ms. Higurashi opened the door and lead Kagome away from her friends.  
  
"Bye guys." Kagome said 'weakly'.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" The three waved and trudged off.  
  
"Thanks Mama!" Kagome hugged her mother and gathered her Sengoku Jidai stuff. She went threw a tiny check list. "Shikon Shards, check, Backpack, check, Ramen, candy, etc, check, Myself, check!" She waved to her mother and ran out the door   
  
*OOF*  
  
"Higurashi!" Houjo smiled and helped Kagome stand up.  
  
"Houjo-kun?!?!" Kagome fidgeted her bookbag.  
  
"Yuka said you were sick, but you look fine...Oi Higurashi!" Houjo turned and started running after Kagome who was sprinting to the well house. "Higuras...huh shes gone?" Houjo looked around the empty well house and in the well. "She's not here...I know I saw her jump into the well..." Houjo sighed and started walijg home. "Must have been my imagination.." He sighed again and chalked it up to too much studing. 'Theres no way Kagome disappeared into the well like it was a time portal to the Sengoku Jidai or anything.' Houjo laughed at the idea. "Hah Kagome time travel!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaede's Village  
  
"Houshi-sama, Kagome-chan should be back soon, I think Inuyasha really misses her." Sango poked at the fire boredly with a stick.  
  
"Yes, she should be, and I think Inuyasha more than misses Kagome-sama, I think he loves her OUCH!" A foot was placed onto Miroku's head smashing him into the ground.  
  
"Baka, who would love HER." Inuyasha crossed him arms in typical Inuyasha mood.  
  
"None other than you, Inuyasha." Miroku played with his life at the moment tempting Inuyasha to kill him. If it hadn't been for Sango's Hiraikotsu on the Monk a few times first.  
  
"HPMH!" Inuyasha walked outta the hut and jumped into a nearby tree. "Dammit Kagome, Kikyo never made me feel so alone when she wasn't around! What the hell are you doing to me?!?!" Inuyasha growled in frustation.  
  
"I believe the answer is simple." Kaede spoke from the ground. Inuyasha face faultered, someone had heard him? "I shall tell you if you wish." Kaede motioned for Inuyasha to come and he did.  
  
"Kagome maybe my Sister's reincarnation but thw two are very different. As much as I love my Sister, she is trapped in a fake body, and needs to be freed, but your problem with Kagome is. Well as strong of a Miko my Sister was, Kagome may prove stronger. You may not know of Midroriko." Kaede paused and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well She was a great Miko, she created the Shikon No Tama. I believe Kagome is Midroriko. As was Kikyo. In a way. Midroriko, when she died was born into Kikyo who in turn was born into Kagome. That's what makes Kagome special, when Kikyo fell in love with you her powers weakened, but Kagom's love for you increased her powers. Kagome and Kikyo are alike in their looks but Kagome is very much different. Her heart and mind are hers. If you have ever looked deep into Kagome's eyes they are full of life and adventure, the will to live." Kaede paused a moment to let this sink in with Inuyasha. Right when he was about to speak Kaede contuined.  
  
"And thus, that love she holds for you makes you care about her, but your youkai side tells you she is human and not what you should love. But your human side loves Kafome admit it or not. Deep in your heart you love Kagome more than you ever could my sister. Understand?" Kaede finally finished her speech and Inuyasha sat quietly.  
  
"So Kaede-baba are you telling me that I need to finally choose between Kagome and Kikyo? To Live with Kagome or to Die with Kikyo?" Kaede nodded.  
  
"Yes that is what im saying, choose Kagome who loves you with all her heart and for what you are..Hanyou, or Kikyo who hates you yet loves you. She wants you to die. She also didn't love you for you she wanted you to change and be human like her. For her own selfishness of not wanting to guard the Shikon No Tama anymore." Kaede smiled sadly at her Sister's mistakes.  
  
Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Well Kaede-baba my decision is made, it has been for a while now, I just wasn't sure if it was right. The choice was easy!" Inuyasha bounded off to an unknown location.  
  
A/N: Ahh got that done finally and got another chap up for 'Whatever Happened?' Im on a roll PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I wanna hear from you! The next chap has a twist and the plot comes into full play. Can't give away anything yet except the title. 'It shouldn't have been like this.' well thats all REVIEW!  
  
~Kagome~ 


	4. It Shoudn't Have Been Like This

A/N: Well heres my next chap, not much to say again. Except sorry on the delay. JUST PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW..I DONT CARE IF ITS A REVIEW TO TELL ME YOU HATE MY STORY OR EVEN ME..JUST REVIEW!  
  
~New Jap Words~  
Hanyou- Half Demon ie. Inuyasha  
Youkai- Full Demon ie. Sesshoumaru/Kouga  
Ningen- humam  
Ja-A Form of Bye  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
Hai- Yes  
Oi- Hey  
Houshi- Monk~Miroku  
Baka- Idiot  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
I think thats all  
  
'The Things We Do'  
"Chapter 3 - It shouldn't have been like this"  
By: Kagome-chan  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Happening the same time as Inuyasha and Kaede's talk*  
  
"Its nice to be back." Kagome smiled when she appeared inside the well in the Sengoku Jidai. She started climbing out of the well. 'I can't wait to see Inuyasha..err..my friends again.' Kagome thought. With a slight 'oof' Kagome reached the top of the well.  
  
"I've been waiting forever!" A voice spoke from above her. Kagome looked up into familiar golden eyes.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said swinging her legs over the well. She looked over at Inuyasha everything seemed normal except..."Hey Inuyasha what happened to the prayer beads?" Kagome backed up slightly wishing she had had her Bow. 'Inuyasha' leaned forward and grabbed Kagome roughly by her collar ripping her shirt. "Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped as a male hand clasped around her mouth.  
  
"Quiet girl and maybe I won't kill you!" he hissed in her ear. "Im not this 'Inuyasha' you speak of im Konna and I want the Shikon Shard you have." Konna wipped Kagome around bringing her face to face with him. He was definatly a youkai-she could tell by his ears-, of what type though she was unsure. He didn't look like Inuyasha anymore, so Kagome assumed he was under a disguise.   
  
His eyes searched Kagome. "Of course, I didn't think you would be this beatiful. Maybe I should get to know you better." He taunted evily tipping Kagome's face up to his own. With a muffled scream from Kagome, she was thrown brutally to the ground. 'Inuyasha! INUYASHA!' Kagome screamed in her head, her voice was lost in her fear. She lay pinned to the ground struggling with all her might.  
  
"Give up bitch, ow. damn you!" Konna growled at the scratchs on his face from Kagome. He stood up and kicked her roughly in thr side, possibly breaking a few bones. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. 'Inuyasha..it hurts..'.  
  
"Now that I think about it, your just a mere ningen miko, i'll just have my fun another way." He said each word with a kick to Kagome. By the time he was finished beating her, Kagome was covered in wounds, bleeding all over her and the grass, staining it crimsom. Her body ached with numerous bruises and she had uncountable broken or fractured bones.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She got out very quietly and meekly before Konna kicked her in the chest sending her crashing into the well. Kagome slumped painfully against the wood. She lay still, from fear and the pain.  
  
"And, now what I came for." He lifted his hands to Kagome's neck and ripped her necklace off forcefully cutting her skin along with it. "Finally the Shikon no Tama will be mine and so will you. But hmm a ningen is not good, and you being a miko means I cant make you full youkai..hmm I guess this will have to work." He raised his hands above Kagome and mumbled something sounding quite like a spell.  
  
"Mihougn jugi goh kio. Jea bijacou MIHOUGN!" Konna repeated and repeated. Kagome didn't understand a word of it. 'Some old language?' She though before a sharp pain caused her to scream. Her scream would have been heard by Inuyasha, had it not been replaced,..replaced with a very high piticed Meow. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Her legs(feet too) and hands(arms too) had been replaced by four short, black, legs with brown paws. Her whole body was now covered in midnight black fur. It was silky and shiny in the afternoon sun. Her eyes had turned to a sparkling red color and her ears where now brown. She had two tails now, like Kirara, but both her tails where black with brown tips. She also now had two small brown cat ears.  
  
Konna laughed at his work. "I will use this to keep track of you," He said placing the Tama around Kagome's neck again.   
  
"My little kitten you are now like the one in your group 'Kirara', a fire cat youkai-minus you can not transform or fly. You have only one size and thats your small one. And one last thing, you will remain like that intil I am killed by your true love. If anyone but your true love kills me to save you, you shall live like that forever. But of course, if I am killed by someone who isn't out to save you, you will die too. Fear not My Kagome, after that Hanyou gies up on you thinking you have died or left him, I'll be waiting, intil then My Love." Konna disappeared suddenly leaving Kagome alone. Her new body was just as beat up as her own. She could hardly move and it hurt to even breathe.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called but all she heard was her meow echo. "Hurry Inuyasha, it hurts." But once again it was only her weak, sad meows she heard. Kagome painfully curled up in her new tails; wishing this was all a dream. The Shikon no tama hanging loosly around her furry neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..well the choice was easy!" Inuyasha bounded off to an unknown location. "Stupid Girl's been gone grr I'm gonna yell at her good..Blood!..Kagome's!" Inuyasha quickened his pace to the well, cursing himself for not smelling it earlier.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha skided to a stop by the well. Kagome wasn't there but her scent was fresh and mixed with blood. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome struggled to her feet but they gave way below her sending her back into a puddle of her own blood.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome managed a weak meo in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the faint meow and he walked over to the fallen cat. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's eyes. Her own new cat eyes trying to read his usual dog ones.  
  
"A cat? She looks so much like Kagome, and faintly smells like her..Ahh!!" Inuyasha picked the cat up to shown all the cuts and the Shikon no Tama. "Wheres Kagome, could it be" Inuyasha looked into the tired and weak eyes of the cat. What he saw he didn't want to believe. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked deep down into her eyes.  
  
"Yes its me Inuyasha!" Kagome wished he could hear her but once again Inuyasha's ears heard nothing but a sullen meow.  
  
"It has to be, no one elses eyes..are so kind, so pure,..so mine." Inuyasha genetly shifted the car to craddle in his arms. He could tell by smell Kagome had come threw the well, and she hadn't left it either. So he had no choice but to take care of the cat. "Hold on." Inuyasha took off full speed towards the village and his other friends.  
  
"Baba? Babaa!" Inuyasha dashed into the village.  
  
"Inuyasha, whats the matter?" Sango asked as she(with Kirara), Kaede, and Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder walked out of the hut and towards the worried Hanyou.   
  
"Guys!" Kagome meowed happily. Miroku and Sango turned towards the cat.  
  
"Inuyasha, where did you find this cat? I've never a two-tailed black cat before." Miroku pet the kitty(Kagome) and noticed all her wounds. Kagome gave Miroku her best kitty growl. Even though Miroku thought she was just a cat, it was Kagome and she felt groped. Miroku hands contiuned to search her different cuts. Kagome meowed painfully and leaned further into Inuyasha when Miroku started checking for broken bones. When he checked under her chin Kagome growled at Miroku's hand, which he had no idea of, once again Kagome felt groped by the monk.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, she definatly has taken more to you. You should keep her. Ya know she looks alot like Kagome-sama..." Miroku trailed off and began cleaning and setting Kagome's wounds and broken bones.  
  
"Yea thats true where is Kagome-chan, Inyasha?" Sango placed Kitty Kagome in Inuyasha's lap after she was cleaned up.  
  
"She wasn't at the Well...there was alot of Kagome's blood there and this Cat..she was hurt pretty bad and had Kagome's Shikon shard so I brought her here quickly. And she looks so much like Kagome..*sigh*." Inuyasha pet the black cat in his lap who started purring loudly. 'I could get used to this'*purr* Kagome thought.  
  
"Aww how cute!" Shippo ran into the area and stopped at Inuyasha's lap. "She's cute whoses is she?" Shippo pet Kagome's ears and sat down in front of Inuyasha.  
  
'Yeah, shes cute and I think im gonna keep her.." Inuyasha half smiled when Kagome's tails flicked his cheek.  
  
"Kagome would love her, you should give her to Kagome, Inuyasha!" Shippo winked and dodged the smack from the angry and embarrased dog.  
  
Kirara yawned and walked over to Sango. *Meow* Kirara turned around quickly to face the new cat. "Kirara can you understand me?" *meow meow meow*. Kagome meowed out to Kirara who meowed a 'yes' in return.   
  
'Maybe I can use Kirara, to let them know its me..' Kagome thought.  
  
A/N: Okay another chap finally out! Sorry about the delay. Homework and stuff ya know. its getting near the end of the year, gotta think about finals and stuff..anywayz a few things to explain.  
  
Anytime Kagome talks all people hear is Meow's except for Kirara, being she is a cat also. No Inuyasha doesnt know for sure its Kagome..he just has a weird feeling about it. and to basically discribe Kagome in kitty form.  
  
Her body is the size of Kirara's mini form. Its all black but her ears and tips of her tail and paws are brown. Her eyes are red..well ya get the idea.  
  
"Mihougn jugi goh kio. Jea bijacou MIHOUGN!" is just made up and has really no translation..but its a spell that konna used to transform Kagome. Okay well im talking alot. If you have ANY questions ask them please! PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY. REVIEW! 


	5. Reviews One

Review Response and Thank Yous  
  
crispy muffin~ I didnt really say if Inuyasha choose Kagome or Kikyo, but I kinda umm hinted at it becuz, Inuyasha went searching for KAGOME. lol  
  
catlover55~ Thats so cool that you love cats, I do to. I happen to have 6 pet cats ^-^  
  
kitty~ Aww am I really 'a great writer' I feel so speical now ^_^  
  
lilserenity~ Yes, Kikyo shows up don't worry.  
  
Nova S.~ Thanks for reviewing, and ya Kaede prolly is the only one who can actually make Inuyasha listen.  
  
PAUL Varela~ Thanks for your review.  
  
Geminidragon~ hmm, if Inuyasha went with Kikyo..uhh Id prefer not to think about it, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Courtney~ Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
inulover~ Yes, I know..my spelling and stuff if bad, but I used Notepad and there isnt a spell checker..Sorry..Thanks for reviewing though.  
  
Lunatic Pandora~ Yay, another review, thanks!  
  
Laura~ I know i bet I disapointed alot of people with the no Hojo/Inuyasha meeting..sorry sorry..I might still fit it in, in the end of the story or something.  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha Fanatic~ Thanks oodles for your review.  
  
Inuyasha176~ O geez Inu-chan I bet ill NEVER guess who YOU are, anywayz thanks for your review..and Inuyasha, osuwari ^-^  
  
Well thats all for now, these are all the reviews from the first chap up. In a few more chaps Ill make a new one, so keep reviewing so I can keep making these.  
  
~Kagome~ 


	6. Kagome's New Name

A/N: So whatcha think? I love hearing from you guys. I wanted to answer one review if you dont mind. To Yukidoe: About the Kikyo thing, she isnt truely dead. Im assuming that your talking about the manga and Kikyo vs Naraku right? Well she isnt dead as far as I know, yet. If your talking about something different..Well ITS MY STORY AND I CAN MAKE WHAT I WANT HAPPEN..No im not yelling or anything, just the power to make the chars do anything I want is going to my head. Anywayz ill have another review spot in a few chaps like last time, so Keep reviewing PLEASE! Now onto Chap 4. O ya..if anyone gets confused just ask and ill explain it in a side note or something. In some places if it says 'meow'*what* for example it means like Kagome said 'meow' but it meant what..hope its understandable.  
  
!~Later on when it says 'Kagome' it means im referring to the other Kagome.  
  
~New Jap Words~  
Hanyou- Half Demon ie. Inuyasha  
Youkai- Full Demon ie. Sesshoumaru/Kouga  
Ningen- humam  
Ja- A Form of Bye  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
Hai- Yes  
Oi- Hey  
Houshi- Monk~Miroku  
Baka- Idiot  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
Neko- Cat  
Hentai- Pervert, ie Miroku   
I think thats all  
  
'The Things We Do'  
"Chapter 4- "Kagome's New Name"  
By: Kagome-chan  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~A few days later~  
  
Kagome tried to communicate with Kirara and she was starting to make progress intil Inuyasha interrupted. "Cat? Where are you? Oh, there you are." Inuyasha picked up Kitty Kagome and jumped into a nearby tree. After he was sure no one was round he put down Kitty Kagome and sat down on a tree branch   
  
"You need a name..hmm" Inuyasha looked at the silent cat. 'A name?' Kagome meowed. "Karori...Your name can be Karori." Inuyasha pet Karori's head. "Your all healed now, thats good." Inuyasha smiled when Karori jumped on his shoulder and rubbed her cheek up against Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Where are you Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed sadly. Karori meowed and nudged against Inuyasha's face. "Kagome..Hey Karori, do you wanna know about Kagome?" Karori purred softly in a 'yes' response.   
  
"Okay..Kagome is well..Kagome unsealed me from a tree, she cried for me, she trusts me, shes my friend. She puts her life on the line for me everyday, just like I do her. I need her by my side, I need her smile.." Inuyasha trailed off with a slight blush. Karori looked away. 'I need you too, Inuyasha.' She thought.  
  
There was a few moments of silence, where Inuyasha thought of nothing but Kagome. And Karori(Kagome) thought nothing but Inuyasha.  
  
"Well Karori, lets go get some fish or something." Inuyasha said jumping out of the tree leaving Karori up there. 'Meow?'*What?* "Jump down!" Inuyasha said flatly. Karori jumped and landed perfectly on her four paws. 'Wow this cat body is alot better than my own!' Karori thought to herself. "Come on Karori." Inuyasha started walking to the west.   
  
"Meow!"*Coming!* Karori ran after him. 'The river, yumm Im hungry' Karori thought when she reached Inuyasha and was troting at his feet. *sigh*'as much as a like being a cat..I miss being myself.' Karori continued her thoughts intil Inuyasha broke them.  
  
"That girl..gone so long..but I can't get her what I was gonna tell her at the well..Im to scared to get her and tell her..Im scared of Kagome..HAH!" Inuyasha kept on mumbling to himself intil they reached the river. "Meow!"*Fish!* Karori ran to the edge of the stream and watched the fish swim by. Inuyasha caught a few small fish and made a fire. "I miss Kagome's ramen I hope she comes back soon." Inuyasha thought aloud. "Meow!" *Me too!*.   
  
Karori ate her fish quickly. "Tommorow if she isn't back yet, Im going to get her." Inuyasha stood up to leave, putting out the fire.  
  
"Why don't you go get her now, Inuyasha?" Miroku walked out from behind a bush.  
  
"What where you...Oh Nevermind. I don't wanna go after Kagome 'cuz it makes me look like I wanna see her." Inuyasha picked up a drowsy Karori.  
  
"Don't you want to see her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked walking beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh.." Was Inuyasha's very intellegent response.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama loves you too." Miroku acted as if the whole world new, of course they probably did, all but Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"W...w..w..h..h..a..a..t.. Ka..go...go..me doe..doesn't.. l..o...v..v..e M~E!" Inuyasha blushed and mumbled over his words. He stared wide-eyed at the perverted Houshi.  
  
"Its true, I heard Kagome-sama say it herself." Miroku grinned at inuyasha's embarrasment.  
  
"Tell me then Miroku." Inuyasha stopped walking and Karori jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, as embarrasing as this was for her, to have her secret revealed, she wanted to know Inuyasha's reaction. Maybe it would be good..maybe.  
  
"Very well..Lets see it was about a week ago Kagome-sama and Sango where bathing in the hot spring. I was in the nearby tree, I saw quite a sight. Kagome-sama is very beautiful along with Sango..anywayz I heard Sango and Kagome-sama being to talk about you..  
  
~.Flashback.~  
  
"Kagome-chan, how are you are Inuyasha." Sango asked while splashing water onto her face, Kagome blushed.  
  
"You make it sound like he loves me or something." Kagome said starting to wash her hair.  
  
"Well you love him dont you?" Sango stopped washing and watched Kagome closely.  
  
"Uh.." Kagome blushed deeply.  
  
"You do don't you?" Sango grinned at her friend. Kagome dunked under the water for a few seconds to think. 'Do I? Yes I do I can tell Sango-chan.' Kagome popped back out of the water.  
  
"Your right, I do, but it doesnt matter." Kagome sadly got out of the water, followed by Sango.  
  
"Why?" They picked up towels.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome said simply.  
  
~.End.~  
  
"But, aww, what a nice sight. When the girls hair is wet it shines with the moons, aww what a nice sight..OWW! INUYASHA!" Miroku held the new lump on his head.  
  
"You shouldn't have been watching Kagome!" Inuyasha glared. Karori blushed, what he said had really happened..BUT HOW DARE HE SPY!  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but she loves you doesn't she? Poor Kagome-sama her heart must be broken so many times, everytime you went to Kikyo-sama it hurt her. She stayed with you though, why I don't know." Miroku and Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's village and to her hut.  
  
"Come on Kitty, Shippo's been waiting for you all day." Miroku said to Karori as hey walked inside.  
  
"Her name is 'Karori' Miroku, I named her." Inuyasha plopped down in 'his corner'.  
  
"Oh, how cute, Kagome-chan will surely love her." Sango said before falling asleep, everyone else too. Karori had curled up in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Why are you over here?" Inuyasha wispered to Karori who purred when he pet her. "Other than Kagome, no one's ever been this nice to me." Inuyasha closed his eyes, followed by Karori, sleep over taking them.  
  
~.Kagome(Karori)'s Dream.~  
  
"Where am I..Ah! Im human again!" Kagome smiled happy to be herself again.  
  
"Don't worry its only your dream. When you wake up you will be neko again. I just wanted to see you." Konna popped up beside Kagome and kissed her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome growled.  
  
"Very well..now to our problem." Konna touched Kagome's cheek.  
  
"I told you NOT to touch me, and what problem?" Kagome spat at him.  
  
"That damn hanyou!" Konna growled.  
  
"Don't call Inuyasha that!" Kagome pushed away from him.  
  
"Anyways, that Hanyou is going to look for you sooner or later correct? And hes going to find 'you'." Konna motioned for something to come out.  
  
"Find me? He hasn't lost me, what the hell is that!?" Kagome looked at 'herself'.  
  
"Its you well a fake you, created by me, your dear friends are going to find her and think its you, Not even your hanyou friend will know because I made the body with your own blood from when we first meet, she will smell just like you. You'll be mine forever." Konna laughed evily and disappeared.  
  
"Inuyasha WON'T fall for that!" Kagome screamed into the blackness of her own dream.  
  
~.End.~  
  
Karori woke up with a start. 'That damn Konna! Inuyasha won't fall for that,..will he?' Karori looked outside the sun was just starting to rise, and Inuyasha was already up.  
  
"Im going Karori, for Kagome, wait here okay." Inuyasha pet Karori's ear and bounded to the wood. "Meow.." *Inuyasha...* Karori sighed and snuggled up against Shippo.  
  
~.The Well.~  
  
'Kagome' sat on the well, she looked just like the real Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha skided to a stop in front of her. 'Kagome' smiled and took Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"I've been gone so long Inuyasha, lets go." 'Kagome' pulled at Inuyasha's hand and he followed.  
  
"Kagome..I uh missed you?" Inuyasha said uncertenly.  
  
"I've missed you too Inuyasha." 'Kagome' said and Inuyasha blushed. The rest of the walk was in silence just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango was the first to run up and greet 'Kagome' with a big hug.  
  
"Sango-chan! Its good to be back." 'Kagome' smiled and the girls started chit-chatting.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku jogged up.  
  
"Hi Miroku-sama..Hentai!" 'Kagome', Sango, and Inuyasha whacked poor Miroku when he groped 'Kagome'. "Where's Shippo-chan?" 'Kagome' asked.  
  
"I think he went with Kirara and Karori to get something, they should be back soon. Oh ya Karori is Inuyasha's new pet cat, you will love her." Sango told her younger friend.  
  
"Oh, well lets rest a bit then we can go look for more shards or something." 'Kagome' grabbed her bag from Inuyasha and skipped over to Kaede's hut, Sango following after her. Inuyasha and Miroku walked slowly behind everyone else.  
  
"Good to have Kagome-sama back right Inuyasha?" Miroku raised a perverted eyebrow and immdetally got hit but an embarrashed Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmph, Keh!" Inuyasha stomped away. Miroku grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"I knew it Inuyasha." He grinned bigger walking behind Inuyasha. As soon as they entered the hut Inuyasha was knocked off his feet by a high pitched "Inuyasha!" and a tight hug. He layed on the floor rubbing his poor head when he relized just who was laying on him.  
  
"Kikyo?" He said slowly sitting up and Kikyo falling into his lap.  
  
A/N: heh its Kikyo! Whats she gonna do..be good bad..both? Who knows..ONLY ME..hope you like it please review for more chaps! Remember any questions about my fic or the series Inuyasha in general ill be happy to answer..but I cant answer any intil you review so..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! P~L~E~A~S~E! If you have any ideas for my fic please review them to me, Im open to everything  
Ps. If you like Sango/Miroku fics I posted a oneshot of them go and check it out! 


	7. Kikyou's Help

A/N: Whatcha think so far? Please review and tell me! This chap has Kikyo in it, duh the title says so lol. Umm no one said they where confused which is good ^-^  
So umm anywayz on with the next chap! Oh yes, I make mention to an ep thats around ep 100, sorry if u havent seen this, but its not major. ~~~THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HOPPY WHO WAS SANGO'S RABBIT BUT HE SADLY DIED, SO I DEDICATE THIS TO HIM~~~  
  
~New Jap Words~  
Hanyou- Half Demon ie. Inuyasha  
Youkai- Full Demon ie. Sesshoumaru/Kouga  
Ningen- humam  
Ja- A form of Bye  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
Hai- Yes  
Oi- Hey  
Houshi- Monk~Miroku  
Baka- Idiot  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
Neko- Cat  
Hentai- Pervert, i.e Miroku   
Iie- No  
Tama- Jewel  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of 4 souls  
I think thats all  
  
'The Things We Do'  
"Chapter 5- "Kikyo's Help"  
By: Kagome-chan  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him and stood up. "Kikyo? What do you want now?" Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"Don't ask me Inuyasha, she was here when we came back just now." Miroku said sitting down next to Miroku--not in groping distance--and started cleaning her hiraikotsu.  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippou ran into the room and bounded into 'Kagome's' arms.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" 'Kagome' hugged him tightly. Kirara and Karori(remeber its kitty Kagome) walked into the room also. Immeditly Karori started growling at 'Kagome' and Kikyou.  
  
"Karori, thats Kagome and Kikyou, they won't hurt you." Inuyasha pet Karori's head.  
  
"...Well atleast Kagome won't.." Shippou said innocently. For this he got hit with Kikyou's bow not hard, but hard enough.  
  
'Grr as much as I don't want Kikyou around Inuyasha, 'Kagome' is a bigger problem. How dare Konna do this!' Karori growled to herself, this time turning full attention to 'Kagome'.   
  
"Inuyasha, who is the cat?" 'Kagome' asked.  
  
"Karori, shes mine." Inuyasha pet Karori again, but she didn't stop growling.  
  
"Fine keep her, when we we leaving anyways?" 'Kagome' sat down and yawned widely.   
  
"The morning I supose" Miroku said tiredly. Not that it was late but the group was worn out.  
  
"Right." Inuyasha eyed 'Kagome' confusedly. 'She is acting so strange, and those eyes..is that really my Kagome?' Inuyasha thought as he picked up Karori and placed her at the bottom of one of 'Kagome's' feet. "You two get along." he said scratching Karori's ears.  
  
*Meow?* Karori looked up at 'Kagome'. 'Get along with someone who is pretending to be me?' Karori thought angrily.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Good, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Come with me, Kirara stay here and protect Kagome and Karori." Inuyasha walked out of the hut, the named ompanions following.   
  
"Inuyasha, where to?" Sango asked.  
  
"Find rumors on the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha said grabbing a village person and asking if he knew anything about the Shikon no Tama. When the terrified villager said no and started running off Inuyasha growled and continued to grab more villagers intil they where well away from the hut.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Hut  
  
'Kagome' stared at Karori. Karori stared at 'Kagome'. "Your body isn't the most beatiful but it will suit my needs." 'Kagome' laughed evily. "Whats a matter Karori cat got your tounge?" She continued to laugh. Karori hissed and glared at her.  
  
"Right well I know what your probably thinking so I'll answer My needs are to get your little hanyou to fall in love with me." 'Kagome' smiled a sly, wicked smile. "and if he does you will be Konna's forever." 'Kagome' played with an arrow absent mindedly. "We leave in the morning, Kitty and don't think if we get into a fight your wittle Inuyasha will protect you, he will be busy protecting poor old me." 'Kagome' kicked Karori.  
  
'This is such a nightmare Inuyasha, I need you to help me!' Karoru thought helplessly. *Meow* Karori meowed painfully trying to stand up. Kirara stood up and growled at 'Kagome'.  
  
"Your just a cat to..but what a cute on you are." 'Kagome' corrected herself when Sango walked in, hey her Hiraikotsu is scary! Closely followed by Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou. Kikyou who had been complelty forgotten in the corner stood up.  
  
"You were still here!?!" 'Kagome' stared in shock.   
  
"Yes I was." Kikyou said slyly. 'Kikyou knows?! Is this bad or good?' Karori thought.  
  
"I can't stay Inuyasha." Kikyou hugged him lightly, and quickly because Inuyasha slightly pushed her away. "Bye.." Surprisenly Kikyou said bye to everyone and then turned to 'Kagome'. "Good-bye i. She stressed the word Kagome. Without waiting for an answer Kikyou pet Karori.  
  
"Bye Kagome." Kikyou said to Karoru. *Meow!*(Bye!).  
  
"Kikyou-sama that is not Kagome-sama. Miroku pointed at Karori. Kikyou turned to the door.  
  
"Yes it is." And her soul stealing bug thingies came and took her away. 'I can't hate Kagome, not after she saved me from that Miko trap we where caught in.' Kikyou thought as she floated away.  
  
"Why did Kikyou say Karori was Kagome?" Shippou asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Im not sure..Kagome your a bitch, a stupid shard detector!!" Inuyasha yelled out to 'Kagome'.  
  
"Inuyasha, your going to get sat..." Miroku warned.  
  
"We aren't you going to sit me, Kagome?" Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Of course not, why should I?" 'Kagome shifted nervously.  
  
"Because your a wench and your weak and no one needs you!" Inuyasha eyed Karori who was glaring and growling at him and 'Kagome' who didn't seem to care at all.  
  
"Kagome-chan, shouldn't you say sit? Ya know 'Osuwari'." Sango said slowly as if her friend suddenly had on a clown suit and was dancing down the street singing the Umpa Lumpa song.  
  
"OOOh right," 'Kagome' stood up. 'This better work..' She thougt angrily.  
  
"Osuwari." 'Kagome' said plainly. Inuyasha did not fall, instead he pulled out Tessiga.  
  
"Your not Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Hmph, what a smart mutt you are." 'Kagome' hissed.  
  
"I'll rip you to shreds!" Inuyasha transformed his sword. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched in shocked silence.  
  
"So if thats not Kagome..then Karori?" Shippou asked in complete confusion. He received only a nod(yes) from Karori in response.   
  
"Inuyasha, you can't rip up this body. This is the true body of your precious Kagome." She pushed Tesiga to the side and walked up to Inuyasha, leaning on him slightly. "Plus, don't you love me?" 'Kagome' asked in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"No, your not my Kagome!" Inuyasha pushedher away.  
  
"No im not and you can't do anything about it..inless you kill the one who put the spell on her." 'Kagome' smiled. "But you won't find him let alone kill him. That Naraku you chased so long was killed by My Master, he killed Naraku with no shards vs Naraku's half the tama. Now he has that half plus is power before. He is..unstopable." 'Kagome' lifted up Karori. "I also can't be stopped, until My Master is dead and this spell won't be lifted and Kagome will be a cat forever!!" She laughed and threw Karori into the hut wall.  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha called out and went to run to Kagome(Karori). "What the.." Inuyasha looked at the tiny barrier around Karori and 'kagome', which 'Kagome' had set up.  
  
"You can't help her!" 'Kagome' kicked Karori over and over.  
  
"Kagome.." The group said helplessly to their tiny cat friend. Karori meowed painfully. 'Inuyasha...Inuyasha...' Karori cried into her mind screaming for Inuyasha put the attacks didn't stop.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Karori finally screamed, stopping 'Kagome's attack.  
  
"You bitch, your not suspose to talk, damn it!" 'Kagome' yelped in pain when her barrier fell, from lack of concentarion and was tackled by Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha picked up Karori and held her tightly. "Sorry Kagome.." Inuyasha check her over for wounds. *Meow* Karori sighed.   
  
"What's up with you..All you can say is Inuyasha once? Your tought but not impossible." 'Kagome' pushed Sango and Miroku aside and duested herself off. "My Master is Konna.." 'Kagome' began slowly..  
  
A/N: WELL thats the next chap, I know it was a long time coming but school work, finals and stuff. But if anyones confused just ask..and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Kagome's Meow and Inuyasha's Bark

A/N: Well hows it going? Bet you thought Kagome was gonna be Karori alooot longer? Maybe you did maybe you didn't. But Heres chap 6. Hmm was anyone confused *goes to check reviews* hmm o yes, Kikyou was nice because Kagome saved her life once in an ep around 100 and she felt like she needed to repay her. No Kagome isnt declawed..im just a stupid author not to think about it -_-..By the way if I do something like -pause- its like an action..I think what I do if pretty self explanitory  
  
~New Jap Words~  
Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha  
Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga  
Ningen- humam  
Ja- A form of Bye  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
Hai- Yes  
Oi- Hey  
Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku  
Baka- Idiot  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
Neko- Cat  
Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku   
Iie- No  
Tama- Jewel  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls  
Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also mean "old hag"  
I think thats all  
  
'The Things We Do'  
"Chapter 6- "Kagome's Meow and Inuyasha's Bark"  
By: Kagome-chan  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My master is Konna." 'Kagome' began slowly, but the Inuyasha group had more questions so she never really did get to tell her tale.  
  
"Never heard of him." Miroku thought aloud.  
  
"Well what is your name?" Shippou asked pretender "Kagome".  
  
"My name is Hitomi." Hitomi scoffed at her own name, obviously not liking it much. "So anyways your Kagome here is under a strong spell, and can only be broken by "her true love"-pause-that is if she has a true love.." There was another pause and everyone turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sweated and gulped nervously. 'Eep better change the topic..' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Can Kagome speak?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject but still thinking quietly about the "true love thing".  
  
"Well..I have been in a Miko's body before. Kagome is capable of being a great Miko and I just kinda tapped into her power, like with the barrier and any other thing I did. So I think with the help of a few more Miko's maybe one or two we could atleast get her to speak but we would need her true love, to want it. But we don't know her true love..neither of you are?" Hitomi looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"I am none other then Sango's!" Miroku said proudly, before a very loud smacking sound was heard and Miroku was well, smacked.  
  
"And you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blushed noticeably in the fire light.  
  
"Inuyasha is undecided." Kaede fit herself into the conversation.   
  
"Oh really, with who?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Kagome and Kikyou." Kaede poked the fire with a stick.  
  
"Kikyou, but isn't she that dead Miko that tattled on me?" Hitomi blinked in confusion. "Brought back to life..Kagome's her reincarnation." Sango added.  
  
"I see so Inuyasha here can't decide between a living girl and a dead girl?-pause- ya thats a hard choice." She rolled her eyes noticably. *meow* Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's head as if to say "Uh Hello! I wanna talk now!" Inuyasha shifted his shoulder to support the new weight on his head.  
  
"Well.." Inuyasha started to speak but decided against it. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's head, knowing that no matter what, Inuyasha would have to be the one to solve things with Kikyou. *meow...* When after a few minutes of STILL being ignored, Kagome decided she didn't like the silence. She looked at Inuyasha's little white dog ears to everyone else, no one was looking..good.   
At the tip of his ear she licked it and nearly fell over with the reaction she got. The second her tounge touched his ear Inuyasha froze. When Kagome continued to lick the ear Inuyasha's cheeks heated and turned red. (A/N: Isn't it just so cute when he blushes?) "Kagome.." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome smirked, this was so fun for her. Inuyasha reached up and pulled Kagome off his head. "My ears taste good Kagome?" He glared at ger. Kagome smiled a tiny kitty grin. *Meow!* Kagome jumped away from Inuyasha who was growling at her like the dog he was, or maybe it was to hide his blush and the dog like "purr" Kagome had caused him. "Gonna run! Just remember you won't be that way forever! Damn how can we get her to talk!?" Inuyasha asked his "friends" who were currently laughing at his outburst.  
  
"Well yes, umm are there any other Miko's around here besides Kagome and Kaede?" Hitomi pointed to the old lady who was 'not' listening to them.   
  
"Kikyou.." Sango said warily. "But she did just leave, no need to trouble her right?"  
  
"Well lets try without Kikyou first, but Inuyasha you seem to have forgotten our problem?" Hitomi raised and eyebrow suggestivly. Inuyasha coughed.  
  
"Ya umm I guess I'll just have to fill in for the poor guy who she loves." -cough cough-.  
  
"Right, kay, Kagome come over here. *meow*. Kagome walked over to her and sat down in the middle of the room.  
  
"Okay, Kaede-baba you know what to do?" Kaede nodded.  
  
"Good." Hitomi and Kaede stood in front and behind Kagome. "This may not work, well not fully..Inuyasha please stand to the right of Kagome, your only job it to want Kagome to speak again. Everyone else, stay to the left I don't know exactly what will happen." Everyone did as told and they were ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Somewhere that would scare the shit out of you if you were alone~  
  
Konna sat alone in a dark room staring into his half of the Shikon no Tama. "Hitomi..tsk tsk, turn against me eh? Well, lets make this task harder and more fun, for me." He glared into the half tama, which showed the toom and everything Kagome saw, threw Kagome's half of the tama. Konna mumbled something quietly and a spark went into the jewel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Kaede's~  
  
"Everyone concentrate on Kagome talking to us, Inuyasha you think about her talking to you, and whatever else you think about that involves Kagome." Hitomi instructed the group and they did so.  
  
'I want Kagome to talk.' The group thought in unison.  
  
"Its working!" Shippou yelled out. But just then, when it may have worked a spark came from the shard around Kagome's neck and headed right at........................Inuyasha! It hit him right in the chest and Inuyasha screamed in pain and confussion.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out and started to run to Inuyasha, but was stopped by Hitomi grabbing her tails and giving her a silent shake of her hear saying, don't. Kagome watched as Inuyasha struggled with the light that was trying to surround him. 'Inuyasha..' Kagome worriedly watched. When Inuyasha finally gave up the fight and the light surrounded him and with a 'pop' and a puff of smoke. Inuyasha was gone, okay so he wasn't gone. -Everyone comically looks down ward-. *Woof!-Damn!*  
  
"Well..this was unexpected.." Hitomi said.  
  
"Inuyasha..WOW my voice is back!" Kagome smiled happily, even thought she was still a kitten.  
  
"Yay you Kagome. BUT DID YOU NOTICE I'M A LITTLE DOG?!? A PUPPY NO LESS!" Inuyasha literally growled.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you always have been a Dog..just now your cuter!" Kagome purred.  
  
"Wow..Kagome is a cat, well kitten, and Inuyasha is a puppy and they can both talk." Shippou and everyone looked at Inuyasha who used to be their best fighter, now reduced to a seemingly harmless pup. Don't get me wrong, he is quite cute to make up for it. An all white husky puppy, whats cuter? Only the normal Inuyasha of course.  
  
"Damn you Konna, coulldn't you atleast made me a full grown dog!?!?!?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well..atleast Kagome-sama can speak again, right Inuyasha?" Miroku watched Inuyasha carefully.  
  
"Ya, but you tricked us Hitomi!"  
  
"No, I didn't! I didn't know! But this is a set back.." Hitomi was quick to defend herself.  
  
"Set back?" Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, brushing a tail over his to calm him. *grr--blush* Inuyasha instantly started blushing.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha said quietly looking at the young kitten beside him.  
  
"Its not that bad right Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled at him, as much as a cat can smile.  
  
"NOT TH--"   
  
"Quiet Inuyasha, Shippou-chan is sleeping!" Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha turned away.  
  
"Yea, ya, "Keh" to you too, if you want to yell at me about this then come outside where you won't wake Shippou-chan."  
  
"Keh! Fine." He followed Little Kagome outside.  
  
"Well..we should leave them to them, and us to us--Ow, Sango it hurts when you hit me..but its worth it @_@" Sango hit Miroku again with Hiraikotsu, his offending hand knocked away and the Monk left swirly eyed and twitching in his back.  
  
"Sango, child, maybe you should be a little..gentler with Housh-sama."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kaede offered, Sango cut her off with a quick and flat 'no' and Kaede not wanted to face Sango's wrath quickly ended it with a well placed 'okay'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome where ARE you taking me?" Inuyasha trotted along Kagome watching her tails swish.  
  
"To the river." Kagome pushed aside a bush and revealed a river with a small water fall and blossoming Sakura tress.  
  
"I never knew this was here.." Inuyasha sat down by Kagome at the waters egde, all yelling he had planned long forgotten.  
  
"Yea I found it one day when I was mad at you and went storming off. I think I sat you a few time first." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and grinned.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked nerviously.  
  
"Your beads, their still there." Kagome grinned wider and Inuyasha cowered behind a well placed rock.  
  
"I won't, Puppy." Kagome splashed a paw into the stream.  
  
"What did you call me!!?" Inuyasha hopped in front of Kagome growling.  
  
"You heard me, Puppy!"   
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha snarled and pounced on Kagome pushing them both into the steeam. A little bit of water wasn't gonna stop this fight. "Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome mimicked him and jumped up from his grasp and onto another well plaed rock in the middle of the stream.  
  
"Im not playing!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sure." Kaome purred out and tackled Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his paws to flip Kagome off of him and under so he was pinning her with his fore paws into the shallow of the stream.  
  
"I win, Kitten." He pushed her down into the muddy banks of the river.  
  
"Hmph, Puppy. So I'm Kitten now huh? Is that a pet name?" Kagome purred up to him.  
  
"Maybe, who wants to know?" Inuyasha glared down at her.  
  
"Me."  
  
"To bad."  
  
"..for you" Kagome countered and pushed Inuyasha off with her paws and took much the same position Inuyasha had before, successfully pinning him to the mud. "Don't growl at me Puppy, I know you like me." Kagome bent down and bit his ear.  
  
"In your dreams Kitten, and DON'T BITE MY EARS. Wait that reminds me." Inuyasha flicked Kagome off him and pinned her down again. "You deserve an ear licking." Inuyasha grinned evily and licked Kagome's ears, soaking them. "Kagome, kitten don't growl like that."   
  
"Then don't growl at me PUPPY!" Kagome wiggled out from Inuyasha's paws and ran towards the waterfall.  
  
"Come back, I wasn't done with you..yet!" Inuyasha bounded off after her.  
  
"Didn't know you wanted me that bad Pup-chan!" Kagome teased running to the 'safety' of the waterfall.  
  
"That's NOT what I said!" 'What I meant, but NOT what I said.' He thought watching her through the water.  
  
"Uh huh, sure.." Kagome dived into into the waterfall and hid behind the tumbling waters.  
  
"Come out."  
  
"Noo!"  
  
"Then I'm gonna drag you out by your tail..s!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Go ahead, and TRY!" Kagome hissed back but before she relized what was bit her she was being dragged out by her tails. "Inuyasha! PUPPY!" Kagome hissed at the dog who was now pulling at her tails with his teeth. "Eeeeepp!" Kagome screeched as she was dunked under the waster. Inuyasha dragged her by her tails to the shore.  
  
"Kitten..I win." Inuyasha smirked and licked Kagome's paw jmust to piss her off. But what surprised them both was when Kagome started to purr and Inuyasha began growling playfully. "You like that?" Inuysha smirked at the cat who was definatly ticklish on her paws.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Kagome faked an angry look. Something about being in this form made Kagome and Inuyasha not scared to show how they felt.  
  
"Now Now this has gone far and long enough, don't you agree?" Kouga walked over and Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away quickly, looking up at Kouga. "My Kagome was reduced to this? Aren't Dogs and Cats suspose to hate eachother, not flirt and lick eachother?" Kouga picked up Kagome who had been standing behind a growling Inuyasha.  
  
"You can't even protect her right like that, Mutt."  
  
"Let her go!" Inuyasha bit at Kouga's ankle which had no affect.  
  
"You want her, come and get her, until then, I'LL be the one licking her."  
  
"Kouga-kun..." Kagome said helplessly.  
  
"Kagome! Damn!" Inuyasha growled knowing her couldn't do anything, but Kagome was his wasn't she. He would be betraying her if he let Kouga take her.  
  
"Come Kagome." Kouga speed off off into the woods caring Kagome who was hissing and yelling for Inuyasha the whole time. After her voice was out of his hearing Inuyasha plopped down next to the river and looked in.  
  
"Maybe I should just drown myself, I just betrayed Kagome, lost her, and I can't even do anything." Inuyasha wimpered at his reflection, a weak puppy.  
  
A/N: Thats all for now! Extra long chap to make up for not posting! This chapter was first called "Kagome's voice but I changed it to "Kagome's meow and Inuyasha's bark" lol..well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! I ALWAYS TYPE FASTER WITH REVIEWS!  
  
Until Next time: Chapter 7 "The search begins" LOOK FORWARD TO IT!  
  
Kagome 


	9. Reviews Two

Review Response and Thank Yous ~ 2  
  
Chapters 5-8  
  
If you submitted a review into a chapter before 5 I wont be answering it..But I did read it so dont worry!  
  
Yukidoe: Not quite sure what you meant about Kikyou being dead.....She is as "alive" as a dead person can be.  
  
Laura: Cat by day..hanyou by nite..weird..And don't worry I've been thinking about the whole Houjo meets Inuyasha thing and at the end Im still considering adding it!  
  
goddess of evil: Im glad you love my story, please keep reviewing!  
  
Sangami: Thanks for reviewing..and I can't promise the next time I'll update, I like to wrote the story but im too lazy to type..after im finished with this tho i'll be starting chapter 9!  
  
Inuchild: About the lemon/lime factor: No, not really I don't write like that and I like to keep my writer to more of the all age group. There will b fluff and well I cant give away everything! Isnt the ear-licking just so cute?  
  
lil-demon-nightmare: Im glad you thought the chap was funny. What do you think of "Kitten" and "Puppy"?  
  
Gohanzgirl: As much as that sounds cute, them being a cat and dog it wont happen that way, good ideas here tho!  
  
My-Name-is-Spoken: Hmm..As abvious as u think it is that Kouga will kill Konna honestly I hadnt planned it that way. Of course...  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf: Ayame. You said Kouga should find a nice wolf girl and not that ur not a good choice but Ayame is just that, a nice wolf girl..She happens to have a crush on Kouga but he denys her..she doesnt come in till the later eps tho.  
  
lindy*girl: Kouga wont stay long and plus its just my style of writing, I dont write fluff very well so I always have something interuppt them before it gets outta hand ^-^()..  
  
SvF-BD02-Wedge: Im so honored to have the author of one of my favorite storys review for me! I dont think Kikyou deserves to b compared to anyone..except Naraku..........  
  
Dream Fox: Cute..so many people have been saying that lately..Im so shocked by everyone liking my story..Review again!  
  
juli: Thanks for reviewing, even if it was a short review atleast it wasnt a flame!  
  
chibi-kagome-sama: Kikyou will have a nice fate..death ^-^ Well maybe she wont I dont know how its gonna work out..thanks for reviewing!  
  
natt: Kouga is in the very next chap..I cant leave out the lil wolf!  
  
lindy*girl: Kikyou is a bit OOC but u gotta remember..she isnt evil by nature just by fate. And Kagome saved her life in an ep around 100 and another time in the manga(not yet in the anime)..  
  
Chiisana-Tori-chan: I know about the spelling..Im very sorry, please try to enjoy the story even with my faults...  
  
neko: Of course she has claws...but shes just like a house pet what good would those claws do against Youkai?  
  
youkai chick supreme: No Kikyou isnt on crack..and please refer to lindy*girl's review response for ur answer..  
  
kitty: Ur the best! Review again!  
  
Gohanzgirl: Really..its not that great of a story; but if u think so ^-^  
  
natt: I will contiue..only if everyone keeps reviewing!  
  
lil-demon-nightmare: Thanks for the review.  
  
lindy*girl: hehe the real Kagome did step forward hmm..  
  
animationfan320: Kitties are cool..but I like puppies alot too......^-^  
  
youkai chick supreme: I know..Inuyasha isnt weak..but he thinks he is  
  
Well thats all! Whew so many reviews, I do apoligize that I dont update much but its summer now so ill see what I can do for u guys! Keep reviewing and look out for another review response in 3 chaps! Sorry this took so long..everytime I went to do something something I needed for it was experiences an overload..and now that I have it done it wont let me load it onto the site..Im so sorry  
  
Whats everyone think of the plot? Cant wait for Konna to die..well wait a bit longer..He likes tricks and traps..^-~ 


	10. The Search Begins

A/N: TADA! Heres the next long awaited chapter! "The search begins" bet you cant wait! I dunno if in the english Kouga's friends call Kagome 'sis' but in the jap they do..so in mine they will. please review for me too, thanks! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM BEFORE YOU REVIEW!  
  
~New Jap Words~  
  
Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha  
  
Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga  
  
Ningen- human  
  
Ja- A form of Bye  
  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku  
  
Baka- Idiot  
  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
  
Neko- Cat  
  
Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku   
  
Iie- No  
  
Tama- Jewel  
  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls  
  
Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also mean "old hag"  
  
I think thats all  
  
'The Things We Do'  
  
"Chapter 7- "The search begins"  
  
By: Kagome-chan  
  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Kouga's Den~  
  
"Kagome-sis?" The humanoid wolf, Ginta, looked at the cat he had been told NOT to eat because it was Kouga's 'women', Kagome.  
  
"What!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Sis, is something wrong?" Ginta asked as he put some food and water down for Kagome.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well what?" Ginta sat down in front of the kitten.  
  
"Kouga-kun kidnapped me, AGAIN." Kagome ate some fish, her new catness really loved it!  
  
"Sis you don't love Kouga do you?"  
  
"Not like that, no." Kagome lapped up some water.  
  
"You love Inuyasha then?" Kagome thought about that and was about to answer when..  
  
"Dog-Turd!?!" Kouga bellowed from the mouth of the Den.  
  
"Kouga, if she doesn't want to stay maybe you should let her back with Inuyasha, she loves him--"  
  
"Shut-up!" Kouga growled at Ginta. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I'm leaving okay?" She looked at the two fighting wolves.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Ginta yelled back.  
  
"Don't yell at me! Oh, sure Kagome whatever." Kouga completely missed what Kagome had said, and continued fighting with Ginta. Kagome smirked 'perfect' she though, walking out of the mouth of the cave.  
  
"If that little puppt thinks our fight is over just 'cuz I got kidnapped, I'll bite him good!" Kagome plotted Inuyasha's 'death' to herself while walking along the woods, back the way she had come. She didn't even notice when her shard started glowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Back with Inuyasha~  
  
"Inuyasha! Settle down, Kagome-sama has been taken by Kouga before, he won't hurt her." Miroku tried to calm the angry (little) dog.  
  
"That's NOT it!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.  
  
"Okay then what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well.." Inuyasha blushed, they had been getting along so well right then.  
  
"You dog Inuyasha! Seriously, you and Kagome-sama did that?" Miroku smiled pervertedly after Inuyasha had retold his afternoon with 'kitten'.  
  
"Miroku, you make it sound like we did THAT, which we didn't! But now Kouga kidnapped her AGAIN and just what he said about him licking her.." Inuyasha whined like the puppy he was.  
  
"Kagome-chan is gonna be fine, no doubt she is already on her way back." Sango lied trying to make Inuyasha happier.  
  
"Probably!" Shippou bounced around the room. 'No one can stop me!' Shippou thought. 'I'm taller and bigger then Inuyasha now!' He continued hopping around.  
  
"Whatever. Let's gone 'meet' her." Inuyasha walked away from his friends.  
  
"Wait for us!" The rest of the group trudged after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~To poor unfortunate Kagome~  
  
"Kagome?" A voice said behind Kagome, sending shivers down her back.  
  
"Please don't be..damn." Kagome turned around slowly hoping it wasn't..Konna..but it was.  
  
"My Kagome, have you missed me?" Konna picked Kagome up her tails. "Getting frisky with that dog?" he cooed into her ears.  
  
"Hmph! Don't call Inuyasha, 'that dog'!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Yes dear, but our time is short your dog is coming." Konna grinned, stressing 'dear' and 'your'. The leaves on a near by bush shifted and a 'Kagome!' was heard.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Who.."  
  
"..the.."  
  
"HELL IS THAT!?" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha gapped at the youkai holding their, wait no, INUYASHA's precious Kagome by her tails.  
  
"Inuyasha..you do plan on like helping me." Kagome gave Inuyasha a very blank look.  
  
"Well yeah, but who IS this??" Puppy Inuyasha sat down, obviously stating he wasn't budging till he knew.  
  
"Konna..like whoelse seems to be in love with me yet nearly killed me?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha tried to kill you and he loves you." Shippou piped up. In return he got a "shut up!!" from Inuyasha.  
  
"My My My, Kagome dear, you didn't tell me your 'true love' was the hanyou I turned into a puppy. You really need to tell me these things, hun, or we can never have a good relationship together." Konna whispered into her ear. Kagome just looked away. 'This is happening to much.' She thought sulkly. "well, we can't fight now Inuyasha. And Hitomi i'll over look slipping up because you actually helped in the long run. Bye!" Konna tossed Kagome by her tails at Miroku who caught her on reflex.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you okay?" Miroku placed her down on her four feet.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome trotted over. "You came for me!" Kagome smiled in a cat like way.  
  
"Uh, well don't I always?" Inuyasha asked, his blush covered by his fur.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, always."  
  
*AHEM*  
  
"Okay..so what should we do now?" Sango asked Hitomi.   
  
"Well I guess we can go to Konna's territory." Hitomi looked for approval and recieved 3 nods, 2 mews, and a woof. "Good lets go."  
  
"Um which way..?" Shippou asked innocently.  
  
"Oh ya, that way!" Hitomi pointed to the right. And that being the logical thing to do, they set out to the right. Hitomi in the lead, followed by Kirara and Sango, and Miroku and Shippou. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the back, being well, not very much themselves.  
  
Kagome was constantly flicking one of her tails at Inuyasha, making him growl. Then Kagome would say something to tease him like 'You got beat by a kitten, Puppy!' and then Inuyasha would growl again, trying to ignore her. "aww your so cute, if Kikyou was here I'm sure she would love you even more." Kagome purred jokingly.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I will!" Inuyasha pounced on Kagome unexpectedly causig her to screech and everyone else to turn around..and stare..  
  
The group had still been walking in the mountains and on a path, to one side of the path was a soild wall to the other a cliff that went at an almost straight drop with lots of trees, underbrush, rocks, and thorn bushes on it. When inu, Inuyasha jumped onto neko, Kagome he caused her to lose her blance eth him on her back, sending them both off the path and down the rocky and tree covered cliff. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped out in pain when she hit a tree which knocked her out.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome-sama! Kagome-chan! Inuyasha, Kagome!" The rest of the group was yelling and trying to find a safe way down. Inuyasha tumbled head over heels; side over side, hitting rocks and thorn bushes along the way. The whole time he was trying to keep an eye on Kagome. After she hit that tree her body seemed to go still and she was hitting lots of things, maybe even more and harder then he was.  
  
'Kagome, don't die from this.' Inuyasha thought as he saw the bottom of the cliff come near. It ended next to a very small stream with an even smaller waterfall. Kagome hit the ground first, sliding off the slope and flipping over a few times before stopping, perfectly still, a few feet from both the stream and cliff. Inuyasha rolled to a painful stop a second after her, landing a bit away from her.  
  
"Kagome? You better not be dead." Inuyasha stumbled towards her, his eye sight blurring and his paws and body ached. But he wouldn't stop, he had to know if Kagome had lived. "Kagome?" He crawled up to her and breathed a sigh of relief. 'She's alive, thank God.' Inuyasha collapsed next to Kagome and rested his head down on her stomach to protect her, as he always would. He watched her for a moment and then passed out along with her. The distant screams of Sango, Miroku, Hitomi, and Shippou faded.  
  
A/N: Well! I finally did it! I know it has been so long and im really sorry, but im gonna start on the next chapter right now since I have extra time, its 1:31 AM right now and Im cursing myself for being a bad author and not updating. I already have to chapter 10 written and this is chapter 7 being typed. Im writing up chapter 11 right now, but im having some trouble so I'll have to think harder hehe..  
  
I really hope everyone likes this story, im trying really hard! I have a whole bunch of ideas for fics and I think some of them might be good, here they are tell me what you think in your reviews.  
  
Story One: Kagome and Kikyou had always been friends, they did EVERYTHING together. Some people even swore they had to be twins seperated at birth. Nothing ever got in the way of their friendship, no way! That was intil new student, Inuyasha, came along. Will their friendship ever be the same?~Kag/Inu fic with possible Kik/Inu cuz of Inuyasha's stupidty in the beginning. San/Mir. AU-Highschool fic Probably rated PG-13.  
  
Story Two: Marie had always loved the show Inuyasha. She had friends who loved it too, like Bethany, Kelly, Hannah, and Katie. They loved it so much they even nicknamed eachother with their favorite chars. Marie-Kagome, Bethany-Inuyasha, Kelly-Shippou, Hannah- Miroku, and Katie- Sango. Marie always wished she and her friends could be just like the real Inuyasha cast. Intil, it happened. AU-Weird weird story. Names changed but based on a dream I had. Kag/Inu, San/Mir. Probably rated PG-13.  
  
Tell me what you think! I have other ideas but they aren't completly formed yet.  
  
Enjoy this chapter and please please review so I know you guys are still behind me on this..PLLLLEASE!  
  
Next Chapter~ Chapter 8- 'The Blue and Green Pixies' LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!!!   
  
~Kagome-chan 


	11. The Blue and Green Pixies

A/N: thanks everyone who reviewed it makes me sooo happy! I didnt get as many reviews as I would have hoped but I deserve it for not updating..I'm sorry.   
  
~~PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM BEFORE YOU REVIEW~~  
  
~New Jap Words~  
  
Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha  
  
Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga  
  
Ningen- human  
  
Ja- A form of Bye  
  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku  
  
Baka- Idiot  
  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
  
Neko- Cat  
  
Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku   
  
Iie- No  
  
Tama- Jewel  
  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls  
  
Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also mean "old hag"  
  
I think thats all  
  
'The Things We Do'  
  
"Chapter 8- "The Blue and Green Pixies"  
  
By: Kagome-chan  
  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM BEFORE YOU REVIEW~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Sky~  
  
"Are you sure this is the way?" A small blue pixie with silver wings asked a small green pixie with gold wings. From far away they just looked like sparkly specks but up close they were very pretty pixies. The blue pixie had skin the color of a light baby blue, with knowing purple eyes. Her hair was long and wavy, it rolled down her shoulders and came to rest, slightly blowing as she flew quickly. It was a deep auburnish red and it glistened in the bright sun. The green pixie had skin the color of a spring green with carefree magenta eyes. Her hair was much shorter only coming down to her pointed elvish ears, where it rolled under and hid them slightly. Her hair wasn't as well taken care of as the blue pixie but was still a shinning golden brown. They had very small bodies, maybe 5 inches long at most and wore very detailed clothing that matched the color of their wings. The two pixies had very tiny gems outlining their eyes and decorating their tiny clothes. To sum it up they seemed to be tiny princesses skimming the sky.  
  
They were flying very high in the sky, actually, searching the ground for something.  
  
"Yes, Master Konna said it was and that we are looking for a black cat and a white dog." The green pixie answered looking closely at the ground.  
  
"Oh, why a dog and a cat?"  
  
"He didn't say, but I think thats them." The green pixie flew down and landed next to the still passed out Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Wow they look hurt, Sigi." The blue pixie landed next to the green pixie, known as Sigi.  
  
"Yeah, Bonya did you bring the medicene Master Konna gave us?" Sigi asked the blue pixie, Bonya.  
  
"Yep, its right here." She pulled out a pink sack that was filled with a white powder.  
  
"'Kay, pour it on them." Sigi instructed Bonya.  
  
"Hai!" Bonya poured the contents over Inuyasha and Kagome who instantly began to heal and starting to wake up.   
  
"Oh there awake! Good job Bonya!" Sigi clapped her hands happily.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you!" Bonya bowed gracefully.  
  
"Ouch. Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was just starting to open his eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you?" Inuyasha stood up and looked around so did Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked the pixies.  
  
"I'm Bonya!"  
  
"I'm Sigi!  
  
"We healed you!" They said in turn and then together.  
  
"Healed us? Oh I remember." Inuyasha blinked stupidly looking at the pixies.  
  
"INUYASHA!! What about the others? Shippou-chan, Sango-chan, and Miroku-sama? Where are they!?" Kagome looked around worriedly for her friends that she already knew weren't there.  
  
"Well obviously they aren't here. Maybe our little worm 'friends' can tell us." Inuyasha said srcastically, grinning at his own..joke?  
  
"We are PIXIES, not worms. And no we didn't see your friends, they weren't in our orders anyways." Bonya hissed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Orders?" Kagome echoed.  
  
"Yes, our Master Konna--"  
  
"KONNA?!?" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled, cutting off poor Sigi.  
  
"Yes, Master Konna sent us here to heal you and bring you to his castle." Sigi finally finished.  
  
"Why did you have such a bad reaction to our Master's name?" Bonya asked.  
  
"Well we weren't ALWAYS this way ya know." Inuyasha said bitterly.  
  
"Inuyasha be nice, even if they do work for him." Kagome said stressing 'him'.  
  
"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha pouted saying 'Keh' again.  
  
"Anyways, Konna made us like so, why are you taking us to him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"He said to bring you." The pixies informed nodding their tiny heads. After a little bit of convincing by Kagome to Inuyasha, that it might be useful to go and that they couldn't get back up that hill anyways, they left following the pixies. "So we told you our names, how about telling us yours and maybe a little about yourselves?" Sigi spoke over her shoulder.  
  
"Well I'm Kagome, and He's Inuyasha. umm what else do you want to know?" Kagome asked the pixies who seemed to consider this for a moment.  
  
"Hmm well how old are you?" Bonya asked.  
  
"I'm 15, and Inuyasha is, err,. . . Inuyasha how old are you?" Kagome asked the silent and pouty inu hanyou.  
  
"Older then you Kagome." He mumbled while glaring at the pixie's backs.  
  
"Oh, thats nice, how did you two meet?" Sigi continued the '20 questions' game they had started.  
  
"Well Inuyasha had been sealed on a tree and I unsealed him, then he tried to kill me--" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't try to kill you! Oh wait..I did, oops!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha with large sweatdrops.  
  
"As I was saying, Inuyasha tried to kill me and after a series of events which involed Inuyasha saving my life from bandits and a crow stealing my Shikon no Tama--" Interupted again.  
  
"The tama was yours?"  
  
"Before it broke?" The pixie's asked curiously.  
  
"Hold on, well it was stolen and I ended up shooting the youkai with an arrow and killed the youkai but.." Kagome trailed off feeling rather stupid.  
  
"But..?" Bonya prompted her to continue.  
  
"But that stupid girl broke the tama into a billion little pieces and now we have been collecting the shards." Inuyasha finally finished for Kagome, who now felt even more stupid.  
  
"You broke the tama? That means your a Miko if you called it 'my Shikon no Tama'. Wow I never knew how it broke." Sigi said in one big breathe and then stopped walking.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well we are here." Bonya said, stopping too.  
  
"I don't see any castle!" Inuyasha looked around suspicously.  
  
"Of course not, Master Konna doesn't just keep his castle in sight, you have you have to go threw Trickory Trails." Sigi said, flying up to a rather large tree.  
  
"Whats 'Trickory Trails'?" Kagome asked Bonya.  
  
"Well Master Konna likes tricks and traps and puzzles and stuff, so its a secret passage with lots of those things you have to solve before you reach the Castle. At the beginning well you'll see, and we are only aloud to help you so much..you have to get threw on your own if you want to fight Konna. To be yourselves again." Bonya flew up the tree which Sigi had somehow made a door in, that opened to a dark path.  
  
"In case you get seperated, which is likely, one of us will always be with you, who do you want with you?" The pixies asked, then waited.  
  
"Umm eh, I'll take Bonya, I guess." Kagome said unsure looking at the tiny blue pixie.  
  
"Then I'll go with Inuyasha! Now remember we will try to stay a group of FOUR but if we get seperated one of us will go with you." Sigi flew to Inuyasha and sat on his head, between his ears, Bonya doing the same to Kagome. Inuyasha muttered something rude and tried to bite the pixie's foot off.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Sigi said obviously not aware her foot was inches from being not her foot anymore. They all walked into the tree door which disappeared as soon as they walked in.  
  
"I can't see!" Kagome bumped into Inuyasha who growled and called her stupid.  
  
"Hold on" Bonya said and was suddenly glowing along with Sigi making dim green and blue light fill the cave looking place they were now in.  
  
"Okay, thats better, now the thing you have to do, is pick 3 weapons, they hardly ever get used but its the rules. They will help you along the way, choose carefully. They could mean your life or your death. Actually they aren't that important, usually, I just like to sound important." Sigi grinned and pointed towards a shelf with 6 different things on it including:   
  
A small troll like creature, its was brown and dirty, had dark dark brown hair and black eyes, a large nose and tiny mouth. Its hands and feet were calloused and muddy. The thing was only about 3 feet tall at most.  
  
A cloak. It was silvery blue and sparkled even in the dim light. It seemed to have tiny gems on it which were a dark ruby red that seemed to literally glow with a weird power.  
  
A purple bubble filled with multicolored liquid. The liquid inside was all metlic like and was the colors of the rainbow. The bubble floated an inch or so above its place on the top shelf.  
  
A pink stretchy rubber duck. This looked more like a child's bath toy. About two inches long and oh so scary (AN: Hear the sarcasim ^-^).   
  
A yellow book filled with lots of strange words with a pixie on the cover, which was winking.  
  
And last but not least, a pair of wings. Red wings, that were glowing and fluttering about on the shelf.  
  
"What the Hell! Those AREN'T weapons!" Inuyasha growled and tried to tear Sigi's limbs off again.  
  
"What do they do?" Kagome asked looking closely at the objects.  
  
"We can't really tell you right now.." Bonya answered from atop her head.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kagome said as she studied the objects and Inuyasha complained this was stupid.  
  
"Who wants to pick first?" Sigi asked while 'accidently' pinching Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Kagome can." Inuyasha ground out.  
  
"Well alright, I'll take the troll thing.." Kagome pointed at it and the 3 foot tall troll sprang to life and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"I am Piya, I am a troll of Trickory Trails." Piya said and then stood completed motionless behind Kagome.  
  
"Okay next I'll take the book." Kagome pointed with a paw and the book sprouted legs and walked over to her, standing beside Piya, this one did not talk. "Odd. Okay and last I'll take the bubble." Kagome pointed her at it and it floated over and hovered around her back.  
  
"Okay, Kagome choose and that leaves you with the Cloak, -which moved across the ground and folded up onto Inuyasha's back- the Wings, -which fluttered over and hovered beside him- and the Duck -which quacked and hobbled over to Inuyasha's feet." Sigi said and seemed happy with herself for god only knows why.  
  
"Wonderful a PINK duck.." Inuyasha sighed and decided it wasn't worth another pinch on his poor ear.  
  
"Well let's go, no time to waste, no time to waste!" They continued down the path, the pixies glowing to keep light around them since it was dark and all the walls were moist, it really did seem like a cave. All the objects either walked, floated, or hovered next to Inuyasha and Kagome, all except the cloak which was still on Inuyasha's back. "Be ready guys, Never let your guard down. It won't be easy getting threw here." Sigi worried a bit and looked at Bonya.  
  
"Hey Sigi?" Bonya wispered so low not even Inuyasha and Kagome could hear. "I think Master Konna made this harder, it normally isn't this dark in here and it just feels creepier, I mean wheres the Trail Creatures that normally run along the path and the other trolls and pixies and stuff, its like were the only ones in here."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Sigi wispered back. "I hope they make it out okay, they make such a cute couple." They snickered and turned back to face the Trails.  
  
"It's not my fault we are here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yes! It is! You tackled me!" Kagome yelled back, louder.  
  
"Oh, you mean like this?" A glint could be seen in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"No! Don't Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed and backed up but Inuyasha was faster and tackled her.  
  
"Kya!" Kagome yipped and fell to her back, where she was pinned by a so-going-to-be-sat-Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on you two, we still need to talk to you before we go any further." Bonya and Sigi called, since they had flown off their heads for safety.  
  
"Whatever, come on Kitten." Inuyasha licked her furry face which caused it to get all slobbery and wet.  
  
"EWWW dog germs! You'll pay for that, Puppy, really you will!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha off and walked over to her pixie.  
  
"What did you want to tell us?" Kagome looked behind her oddly as her 'weapons' followed her.  
  
"Well first off did you learn anything about them yet?" Sigi asked pointed at the weapon thingies..  
  
"Yeah, I did! The book is filled with weird writing, one of them was uh, oh yeah, 'Icha be no jekatumu.'" Kagome recited and Bonya dropped a bag on Kagome's head containing lots of Yen.  
  
"Thats the money spell Kagome, you can keep those." Bonya pointed to the bag.  
  
"Oh thanks." Kagome passed the bag, with her teeth, to Piya. "Hold that please." Piya nodded and took the bag.  
  
"What about you Inuyasha? You figure anything out?" Sigi asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You did!?" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Yes I did, I figured out THAT A DUCK IS NOT A WEAPON AND I W-A-N-T TESSAIGA!" Inuyasha stomped his little paw.  
  
"Well you can't have it! But I've been meaning to ask, whats with the beads on your neck?" Bonya asked innocently.  
  
"Oh no, THOSE stayed!?!!?!" Inuyasha looked terrifed and Kagome grinned widely.  
  
"I'll gladly show you Bonya." Kagome grinned more, if it was possible.  
  
"Oh, okay.." Sigi and Bonya watched.  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha slammed into the dirt.  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha mumbled into the ground making it sound more like 'bekitch'.  
  
"Wow Kagome, thats cool." Bonya watched Inuyasha pry himself from the dirt.  
  
"Cool and fun!" Kagome laughed.  
  
A/N: I was faster with the update this time right? Please review and if you didn't review last chapter please go back and review puhlease. I didn't get any reponses on the story ideas so I'll put them again. This was the longest chapter so far!  
  
Story One: Kagome and Kikyou had always been friends, they did EVERYTHING together. Some people even swore they had to be twins seperated at birth. Nothing ever got in the way of their friendship, no way! That was intil new student, Inuyasha, came along. Will their friendship ever be the same?~Kag/Inu fic with possible Kik/Inu cuz of Inuyasha's stupidty in the beginning. San/Mir. AU-Highschool fic Probably rated PG-13.  
  
Story Two: Marie had always loved the show Inuyasha. She had friends who loved it too, like Bethany, Kelly, Hannah, and Katie. They loved it so much they even nicknamed eachother with their favorite chars. Marie-Kagome, Bethany-Inuyasha, Kelly-Shippou, Hannah- Miroku, and Katie- Sango. Marie always wished she and her friends could be just like the real Inuyasha cast. Intil, it happened. AU-Weird weird story. Names changed but based on a dream I had. Kag/Inu, San/Mir. Probably rated PG-13.  
  
Tell me what you think in a review!!  
  
I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU HAVE A SOMETHING BAD TO SAY, I WANNA KNOW!  
  
Next Chapter~ Chapter 9- 'Being Apart' LOOK FORWARD TO IT!  
  
Kagome 


	12. Being Apart

A/N: Wow chapter 9 already! Well I got a few reviews, but that's okay. The reviews   
  
aren't the most important thing to me, I just like them lol  
  
~New Jap Words~  
  
Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha  
  
Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga  
  
Ningen- human  
  
Ja- A form of Bye  
  
Oyaho- Good Morning  
  
Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku  
  
Baka- Idiot  
  
Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon  
  
Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome  
  
Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to  
  
Neko- Cat  
  
Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku   
  
Iie- No  
  
Tama- Jewel  
  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls  
  
Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also mean   
  
"Old hag"  
  
I think thats all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The Things We Do'  
  
"Chapter 9- "Being Apart"  
  
By: Kagome-chan  
  
Beta Reader: Sango-chan   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango, we have been searching for Inuyasha and Kagome-sama for a while now, yet   
  
We haven't found them." Miroku looked slightly worried.  
  
"When's Kagome coming back?" Shippou sniffled and looked between the adults.   
  
'Something isn't right.' He thought.  
  
"I don't know, Shippou." Sango looked down at Shippou and gave him an apologetic   
  
look.  
  
"They must be in, this can't be good.." Hitomi wondered up to a tree, a familiar tree.  
  
"Must be where?" Miroku asked, leaning on his staff lazily.  
  
"In Trickery Trails, they could.." Hitomi looked at the tree in deep thought.  
  
"Could what?" Shippou asked.  
  
"..die.." Hitomi turned to face the group, but couldn't bring herself to look any of them   
  
in the eye, so instead she settled for watching a rabbit eat grass a few feet away.  
  
"They won't die, Inuyasha will always protect Kagome." Shippou said, trying to block   
  
out the thoughts of Inuyasha and Kagome, dead.  
  
"Shippou, Inuyasha can't even protect himself, let alone Kagome, if they split apart in   
  
there..they may never come out." Hitomi said sadly.  
  
"What happens in there?" Miroku asked quietly.  
  
"Well, my Wing color is only Green, so I only know a little bit, the rank of a Pixie is   
  
based on its Wing Color. Crystal is the Master aka Konna. Gold is next, that would be   
  
a pixie named Sigi. Silver is the next level, which is held by Bonya. Green follows   
  
right after that, which is me Hitomi. Those are the top spots in the Pixie Kingdom.   
  
After Green comes three colors.   
  
Purple: which is held by 3 pixies named, Alisi, Kitsi, and Izusi. Their sisters, triplets   
  
actually. You might meet them later, I don't know. After Purple is Red: which is held   
  
by 10 pixies, I only know one of them he's very nice -insert Hitomi blushing- his name is Athlon.   
  
And finally after Red is Gray: Any other Pixie that hasn't made a color rank yet stays at   
  
Gray, lets see I believe there are 50 Gray pixies. I only know one of them, she's my   
  
Messenger, her name is Tilibra." Hitomi paused a minute to sit down on a tree stump.  
  
"So, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Green, Purple, Red, and Gray. That's rememberable. What   
  
do you mean by Messenger?" Sango asked, slightly surprised by all the Pixie's there   
  
were.  
  
"Messenger..let's see how can I explain it quickly. Every Pixie with a Color, above   
  
Gray, gets a Messenger, to relay messages from one town in the Pixie Kingdom, to   
  
another. The Pixie, who takes a Gray, has to teach it Pixie Magic so that it can rise in   
  
Color level. Currently I'm still teaching Tilibra to fly, and do simple things like sleeping spells. She's a fast learning she may make it to a Red in a year or so.  
  
Anyways, on to what I know about Trickery Trails. To get in you must have a Pixie with   
  
you. You're given 3 mysterious weapons that most people don't even find a chance to   
  
use. The weapon's seem to have no apparent use, but they are very powerful and if   
  
you can learn to use them." Hitomi stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"If you learn to use them, it will be a higher chance to live, if not you understand. Plus   
  
only like 3 people have ever died in there. As for what Inuyasha and Kagome will face   
  
it ranges, but they may face themselves, each other, or another person- in a dreamish   
  
mode. Any injury Kagome or Inuyasha suffers in this dreamish state they keep it, but   
  
the person who they are seeing in the dream doesn't get hurt." Hitomi stopped and   
  
took another breath, looking around to see if ANYONE was still following her.  
  
"Face their dreams?" Sango asked.  
  
"In a way. I know very little of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship or with Kikyou but   
  
they are close and Kikyou remains an issue for Inuyasha so they may face what the   
  
other feels or what they feel about that person. But they don't only have to face these tricks, but traps as well. With easy things like other youkai, to more difficult things like giant dragons! In these traps Inuyasha and Kagome can become injured as well as anyone they have to fight. If they should make it to the End, thats where the toughest challenge will be, most likely. Sometimes you can get right on through the trails and not face to much. But if they succeed in all of this, then they get to face Konna and battle him." Hitomi finally finished, and was actually very happy to be done.   
  
"But what is the final task?" Sango asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, because its different for everyone and I don't know." Hitomi sighed.  
  
"How are they going to face Konna, as a cat and a dog?" Miroku wondered aloud.  
  
"That will be a mystery, but.." Hitomi turned and looked at the tree. "If they make it   
  
through here, I am sure Konna will think of more ways to slow them down,..or stop   
  
them. You understand, that we have no way to help them in Trickery Trails or facing   
  
Konna." Everyone nodded sadly. "Well as sad as it is, if they should die then their   
  
bodies should return to you, or someone else trust worthy by the Pixie's Inuyasha and   
  
Kagome are with." Hitomi moved and sat on a tree stump next to the tree.  
  
"How will we know if they..if they don't make it?" Miroku asked moving to sit under a   
  
blossoming Sakura tree.  
  
"Well, if..if well I would leave this fake body and return to my own." Hitomi pointed at   
  
herself, in Kagome's body.  
  
"What does your real body look like?" Sango asked, sitting a few feet away from Miroku.   
  
'Pervert.' She thought, placing Hiraikotsu between them.  
  
"My form? I thought I already said, I'm a Green Pixie--" Shippou ran up, cutting Hitomi   
  
off.  
  
"Well then why can't you take us into Trickery Trails! So we can see my "Mama" and   
  
"Papa"!" Shippou squealed before realizing what he said. "Umm, I mean Kagome and   
  
Inuyasha..yeah." Shippou felt pretty stupid.  
  
"Thats a rather funny thought, a dog and a cat, having a fox." Miroku laughed at his   
  
own joke.  
  
"Anyways, to answer you Shippou, I can't. I don't have my "Pixie Powers" and even if I   
  
did, there are 3 of you, and 1 of me. Just leave the battle to them." Hitomi said,   
  
closing her eyes, there really wasn't much they could do, yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Back to Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
"Fun!" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome.  
  
"Okay, okay no fighting, we should be coming up to something, maybe a trap." Sigi   
  
pushed the two apart.   
  
"Keh." Inuyasha snorted and turned away.  
  
"Don't be mad at me, Inuyasha.." Kagome said sadly, yea right.  
  
"I'm not." Inuyasha said quickly, trying to avoid Kagome crying.  
  
"Okay Okay! Before you two kiss--"   
  
"We AREN'T gonna kiss!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled together cutting off Bonya.  
  
"Sure you aren't." Sigi picked up. "But come on this first one is a trap and you need   
  
to be on guard! Follow me in here.. come on.. down this path..past that tree." Sigi said   
  
while flying.  
  
"The tree, is looking at me.." Kagome hid behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Yep, the tree is looking at you, I'm sure." Sigi said off handedly and kept flying.  
  
"Wait. The tree is alive?" Bonya suddenly stopped flying and looked at the large   
  
moving tree.  
  
"Eeeep! It's HUGE!" Kagome screeched, hiding behind Piya because Inuyasha had   
  
pushed her away calling her 'stupid'.  
  
"Umm Bonya trees aren't supposed to b..e..alive..." Sigi said turning around just in time to see the tree pick Inuyasha and Kagome up, and into the air, in two vine like hands.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when the branches pulled them farther apart. Sigi and Bonya flew around their 'Masters' and watched helplessly. They had never ever learned about moving trees in School!  
  
"Fight alone and you are weak, fight together and you are strong." The tree spoke in a Loud taunting voice.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome hissed, her tails trashing about.  
  
"I can't do that Little Kitty, but I can tell you this, just say "Good-Bye", you'll probably   
  
never see each other again. I'll split you two apart, and chance it if you live or not.   
  
Live and you might just find each other. But think of your heartache, of not knowing if   
  
the other is alive or dead. That despair should keep you down!" The Tree hissed.  
  
"Thats not true, I'll never be alone, Inuyasha is always there for me!" Kagome   
  
screamed as the tree tightened its grip on her and a loud pop and flash of smoke   
  
surrounded her. When the smoke cleared, Kagome, Bonya, and her weapons had   
  
disappeared into a green smoke.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, but she was gone. Inuyasha stared at the spot where she   
  
had been just a moment before, the word echoed in his head. GONE. After a minute   
  
another pop was heard and Inuyasha, Sigi, and his weapons disappeared into red smoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Kagome~  
  
It may have been a few minutes, or hours, she couldn't tell. Kagome landed on some soft grass. Bonya and her weapons next to her.  
  
She was alone. Inuyasha..Inuyasha was gone!  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, hoping this was all a bad dream, or Inuyasha was just   
  
trying to scare her. When he didn't come out from hiding or anything, Kagome began   
  
to get worried. "Inuyasha?" She called out sadly, he wasn't there. "Bonya, where is   
  
he, where is Inuyasha!" Kagome tipped her head back and hopefully looked at the Pixie.  
  
"Kagome I..I don't know." Bonya checked out their surroundings. 'I've never seen   
  
this part of trails, wonder where we are. What is Konna planning.' Bonya thought,   
  
looking at Kagome whose small cat ears had drooped sadly and a few tears were   
  
running down her black furry cheeks. 'What is planning to do them? What did Kagome and Inuyasha do to deserve this? Except maybe love eachother. Wait! Kagome is..Kagome is Master's 'new love', but she hates him, she loves Inuyasha..This doesn't make sense.' Bonya stopped her thinking and turned to Kagome who was reading the book trying to figure something out, small tears dripping down onto the old yellow stained pages.  
  
"Kagome?" Bonya called out. She waited silently for Kagome to look up at her.   
  
"You're a miko right?" Kagome nodded. "Well then you guarded the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Yea..Bonya do you think Inuyasha is close to here? I think I miss him.." Kagome up   
  
on her four paws and looked at Bonya.  
  
"I'm not sure Kagome, I have to be honest with you. I've never been in, seen, or heard   
  
of this part of the trails. I have no idea about anything in here." Bonya flew over to Kagome and rested on her back.  
  
"Thats okay Bonya, after all me and Inuyasha have been through, we will survive this.." Kagome said with a sigh. 'At least I hope so, Inuyasha wherever you are, I'm coming back to you.' Kagome thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sigi called out after they had landed in an unknown area of Trickery Trails.  
  
"I'm here, what about Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around. "Kitten? Damn your not here are you.." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Umm so what do we do now Inuyasha?" Sigi asked.  
  
"Don't know, where are we?" Inuyasha asked the seemlying stressed Pixie.  
  
"I honestly, haven't a clue." Sigi looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sure she's fine though." Sigi said smiling.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha looked at Sigi curiously.  
  
"Kagome. I'm sure she's fine. Since I know that's what you're worried about." Sigi smirked knowingly at the dog.  
  
"I AM NOT worried about HER!" Inuyasha growled. Sigi just scoffed and looked at Inuyasha with a look that said 'you-are-so-lying-to-me'. Inuyasha gulped and turned away slightly.  
  
"Okay...so maybe I..am." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
A/N: Another chap done, I think I got it out pretty fast, what do you all think?  
  
Next chapter-10, "May be? Or Will be?"  
  
LOOK FORWARD TO IT  
  
AND  
  
PLEASE  
  
REVIEW  
  
PLEASE  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kagome 


	13. Reviews Three

Reviews and Thanks you's - 3  
  
Chapters 9-12  
  
If you submitted a review for any other chapter it wont be in here, dont worry I read it though!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kohaku - Hey thanks for the review, Konna is suspose 2 b a bitch, hes the vilian lol  
  
clow12391 - sorry no wolf puppie Kouga, too many babies already @_@  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf - I know u were, joke hehe i knew, im just erm slow? anywayz thanks for reviewing, u rock  
  
Charlene - Ill hurry the best I can, thanks.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
youkai chick supreme - Thankies for reviewing, I think your one of my loyal reviewers, I see you around on FF.net alot. Thanks for voting in the poll, I am gonna write story ONE but I started story TWO since ideas came for that one faster.  
  
inu girl5 - I promise to keep on writing ^-~. I hope you keep reading!  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf - Welcome back, Miah, I misseded you ^-^ thanks for reviewing  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Hewwo, thanks for your review, it really made my day when I saw it since I didnt think I was going to get any more reviews.  
  
megu-chan (mas2514@yahoo.com) - it always makes me feel so good when people say they like my story, your the bestest!  
  
Dog/FireDemon - *gets down on hands and knees in a begging fasion* please forgive me for not updating, it may take my a while, but I promise to finish this story, dont be mad.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
youkai chick supreme - oops guess I missed that, your right when u say stupid girl, THATS ME..thanks again for reveiwing, I mean it your so cool.  
  
Anime-fangirl1 - I try for cuteness but it doesnt always come easy for me!  
  
lil-demon-nightmare - thanks for waiting! I try to be as quick as I can.  
  
Inu-Kagome - Just for you, Ill add those lines in the story. Well Ill try my hardest!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
lil-demon-nightmare - YAY ur still reading, thank you so much.   
  
Inuchild - Ill updated, right now!  
  
Okay that was all for that chapter, not much huh..oh well I dont care! Ill write the story even if Im just writing for one person!  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN A DAY OR SO, BUT ITS A MAJOR CLIFFY! IM SO SORRY, SO I WANTED TO TRY TO GET THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT STARTED SO YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT TO LONG  
  
REVIEW  
  
~Kagome-chan5 


	14. May be? or Will be?

****

A/N: I just posted the reviews 3 chap, so Ill start on this. 

__

I STARTED A NEW STORY PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, IVE ALREADY GOT TWO CHAPTERS UP!

Only two reviews for the last real chap, but oh well here goes with a new chap

~New Jap Words~

Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha

Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga

Ningen- human

Ja- A form of Bye

Oyaho- Good Morning

Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time

Hai- Yes

Oi- Hey

Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku

Baka- Idiot

Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon

Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome

Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku 

Iie- No

Tama- Jewel

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls

Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also mean "Old hag"

I think thats all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'The Things We Do'

"Chapter 10- "May Be? Or Will Be?"

By: Kagome-chan

Beta Reader: Sango-chan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Some creepy dark place~

"Master Konna?" A small Gray pixie fluttered up to Konna, it seemed she was his Messenger.

"What!" Konna snapped at her.

"Its done. They have been spilt up. Master? What do you plan to do to them? The part you sent them to is the part with the Memory Mists." The Gray pixie said in a small voice.

"Do not question me! Now get out and prepare what I have told you to do!" Konna flicked his wrist and the pixie quickly flew out. Konna turned back to the basin filled with a shiny liquid. From the inside the basin, Kagome could be seen. "My Kagome, what lies in your heart?" The liquid shifted and Inuyasha could be seen. "But rather in the heart of the one you "love"." In the background of the liquid Kagome and Kikyou's images appeared behind Inuyasha. Slowly they faded away, followed by the liquid turning a dull color. 'Kukuku We'll see. We'll see.."

~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~

~Kagome~

Bonya, Kagome, and The Weapons followed the bending path. Kagome was running ahead of the others. "Inuyasha is this way, he has to be. Huh what's this fog?" Kagome said, looking around her. "Bonya? Huh? Inuyasha!" Kagome saw the swish of red and silver and followed it, noticing her real body was back. "Inuyasha! Wait for…me." Kagome stopped when she saw Inuyasha standing by the Goshinboku with Kikyou.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around the Hanyou's body. Slowly Inuyasha returned the embrace.

"Kikyou…I'll protect you, forever." Inuyasha said, tightening the grasp he had on her. "Even if you take me to Hell Kikyou, **I love you**!" Inuyasha kissed Kikyou and Kikyou returned it.

"What the--I can't move." Kagome said trying to pull away from the sight. Slowly, the scene seemed to fade and was replaced by what looked like a living Kikyou, a human Inuyasha, and 2 kids. "Eh! Come on! This isn't even realistic, Inuyasha would never turn human." Kagome said with a hint of disbelief as she watched the family. "I like him the way he is anyways." Kagome mumbled. 

Many more images, all of Kikyou and Inuyasha choosing each other, appeared before Kagome. Kagome just wanted to look away, but her body still would not move. "Hpmh, okay so I have to sit here and watch Inuyasha and Kikyou--wait is that?" Kagome looked closer at the scene. "Me?"

Inuyasha was standing by the well, yelling at none other then Kagome. Now this wouldn't be so different of Inuyasha didn't have Tessaiga out and Kikyou behind him. And of course, Tessaiga was pointed right at Kagome. With Kikyou encouraging him to kill her so she could have all her soul back.

"Stop this! This is just a stupid trick! Inuyasha may still love Kikyou; he may even choose her. **BUT** he would _never_ hurt me like that." Kagome yelled at the images, while Inuyasha beheaded her. "I…" Her voice lowered slightly. " I don't care about Kikyou! No matter who Inuyasha chooses her would never do that. And it doesn't matter because I know Inuyasha cares about me! Whether he shows it or not he does! And I care about Inuyasha, I just want him to be happy. That's all." Kagome closed her eyes, to help hold back the tears, and didn't notice the scene's fade and the mist disappear. She did however notice the small cat body was back, and she could smell Bonya.

"Kagome?" Bonya asked.

"What…umm what happened?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Bonya.

"Nothing, just a trick or something, but since your back you got through it?" Bonya asked and Kagome simply nodded a yes, silence settled after that. Kagome's mind drifted back to the image of Inuyasha with a family, except the mother was her. The thought of what had to have come before those kids made her blush. 

~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha, Sigi, and those 'weapons', Inuyasha was sure he'd never use, were walking down a small gravel trail.

"This sucks." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What does?" Sigi asked from beside him.

"This! Trickery Trails! All of it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sounds more like a problem of being away from Kagome, to me." Sigi teased flying above Inuyasha.

"Grrr, NO! That idiot is to stubborn to get herself killed. She even lived when _I_ tried to kill her." Inuyasha said, stressing the 'I' like he was some great being.

"Well maybe she won't die. But what about her heart, her feelings, her love, her soul, her…"

"I get the point! But what's the point?" Inuyasha said, not noticing Sigi roll her eyes.

"Well, if Kagome is sad, hurt, happy, doesn't it affect her? Don't you affect her?" Sigi said but before Inuyasha could answer he fell into a hole. Sigi knew better the to follow, she just sighed. 'Figures.' She thought dryly.

Inuyasha landed with a thud next to the well, his real body returned to him. Before he could even think, a little black haired head popped out of the well followed by the rest of Kagome. She stood still, looking over his shoulder at something. -(A/N: 3 guesses who!)- Slowly, Inuyasha turned to come face to face with -(A/N: Yep you guessed it, hopefully)- Kikyou.

"Isn't this nice, Inuyasha I came for you, but since they are here, I'll just take them instead." Naraku in full baboon pelt appeared and grabbed Kagome and Kikyou.

"Let me go!" Kagome yipped, but Kikyou just silently glared.

"You can only save one, Inuyasha." Naraku cackled, and extended his tentacle like arms holding Kagome and Kikyou far apart from each other, ensuring Inuyasha could truly only save one. Swords appeared at both girls' necks ready to slice at any moment.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha automatically yelled to her.

"Inuyasha, help me!" Kagome looked back at him with eyes full of worry and hurt.

"Wait, if this is a trick, then they can't get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku.

"So true, but do you still want to them suffer? Even if in real life they are alive -he looked at Kikyou- well half of them? Because you'll watch the one you don't save die, or if you can't choose you'll watch both die." Naraku's tentacle arm thing whatever's moved the swords closer to Kagome and Kikyou's throats.

"Don't!" Inuyasha yelled desperately looking between the two.

"Choose Inuyasha. The dead Miko, Kikyou, who had the slightest hint that you tried to steal the Shikon no Tama, she seals you. Or the reincarnation, who may I mention is alive, Kagome who stays with you even through all that danger I put her in. And if I'm not mistake you tried to kill Kagome once, and a few times on accident, but she didn't seal you or run away. Hard choice. Really." Naraku cackled again.

"Hey why does **she** get to sound like the Heroine?!" Kikyou complained.

"'Cuz, she I mean _I AM_" Kagome yelled back.

"I am!" Kikyou glared.

"Me."

"Me."

"ME!"

"ME!!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh umm sorry." Kagome looked at Inuyasha guilty.

"Alright, enough of this. I can't choose like this." Inuyasha said, putting his head in his hands.

"I figured this much." Naraku said trying to act smart. "Which is why I have this planned, lets show you your life, if you choose Kikyou." Naraku really didn't sound smart, he sounded like an old smelly baboon.

"Hey! What about me?" Kagome wiggled in her binding, careful of the sword.

"Shut up, I'll get to you."

"Whatever." Kagome watched as behind Kikyou, an image came into view.

The picture wasn't completely clear. But you could see that it was Kikyou taking Inuyasha to Hell and her going home, probably never to return again. Inuyasha watched the flickering 'show' he didn't care much about the going to Hell part, but, the last scene was of Kagome...going home, but that wasn't what bugged him, it was her face, her expression. 

She looked so hurt, lost, sad, and confused. Now Inuyasha had seen those emotions on her before, but what made him want to cry out was Kagome looked…betrayed, she looked down right hurt and depressed. Kagome wasn't like that right? No matter what she was happy right? Her fiery spirit, what Inuyasha liked so much was gone. And he…He did it. Inuyasha looked back at the present Kagome in the trick when the show stopped.

"Well that sucked." Naraku said matter-of-factly.

"Umm…" There was a silence as Kikyou and Inuyasha's life..well death, sunk in.

"Okay now me?" Kagome said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Yeah, now you." Behind Kagome the images came again but of her and Inuyasha, Kagome struggled to turn around and watch the scenes.

The images showed Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands. Sango and Miroku welcoming Kohaku back to them. It showed Kagome wishing Kohaku's life back with the Shikon no Tama. It showed all around happiness, come on get real. Inuyasha undoubtedly said something got his dog ear cuffed and a sit by Kagome.

This caused a fight, of course, but it soon stopped as two little kids ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome yelling 'Mama, Papa'. Kagome and Inuyasha each picked up one. Kagome hugged the little boy that she had called 'Inuyin', who looked almost exactly like Inuyasha when he was kid.

Inuyasha pat the head of the little girl that he called Chiyo, who looked more like Kagome in her face buy had silver dog ears with black tips. Her hair was wavy and silver with black tips and random black swirls in it. Both children had kept a fair amount of demon in them since they both seemed to have mini claws and fangs. 

Inuyin had a green kimono like Inuyasha, while Chiyo had a typical girls kimono and obi that was yellow.

Before the scene ended, Sango and Miroku were shown. A little baby in Sango's arms and a swirly eyed Miroku on the ground. Sango was standing over him with one fist balled, yelling. 'You stupid Monk! That's how we got Bita in the first place!' And the scene faded leaving a blushing and gasping Inuyasha.

"Awww, a family." Naraku said teasingly.

"Keh." Inuyasha said and ran quickly to knock the sword from the girl he had chosen to save.

K……

****

A/N: Sorry, I'll get typing on the next chapter do you don't have to wait to long! it's a major cliffy, but still kinda easy to figure out. I hope you liked it and Ive been trying to update faster. Did anyone notice?

Please check out my new story

WHEN DREAMS BECOME REALITY

PLEASE REVIEW ALSO!

THE STORY WITH THE MOST

REVIEWS

GETS UPDATED FIRST!

~Kagome-chan5


	15. Apart, but Together

****

A/N: big major computer problems that still aren't fixed while I'm typing this.

Forgive me if I can't update a lot my comp went completely wacky @_@

~New Jap Words~

Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha

Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga

Ningen- human

Ja- A form of Bye

Oyahou- Good Morning

Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time

Hai- Yes

Oi- Hey

Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku

Baka- Idiot

Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon

Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome

Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku 

Iie- No

Tama- Jewel

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls

Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also mean "Old hag"

I think thats all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'The Things We Do'

"Chapter 11- "Apart, But Together"

By: Kagome-chan

Beta Reader: Sango-chan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Awww, a family." Naraku said teasingly.

"Keh." Inuyasha said and ran quickly to knock the sword from the girl he had chosen to save.

K……

Or atleast that was what was supposed to happen. As Inuyasha dived at the Miko, Naraku pulled them both back and away from Inuyasha.

"Not so fast Inuyasha." Naraku tsk'ed at Inuyasha who growled back.

"Naraku! Let them go!" Inuyasha glared death at Naraku.

"You choose so easily my dear Hanyou." Naraku seemed to grin for a moment before slicing both Kagome and 

Kikyou's necks.

"No!!" Inuyasha watched in horror as blood gushed from the fatal slices in both girl's necks. Naraku cackled, releasing both miko's who fell to the ground with dull thuds. "Bastard!" Inuyasha growled at Naraku, emotion over taking him.

"Hurry Inuyasha…you may still have time to say good-bye." Naraku disappeared and Inuyasha bolted to Kagome's side.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha kneeled down next to her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered with trouble, a gurgling sounds in her throat.

"Kagome, I chose you!" Inuyasha shook his head disbelievingly.

"Inuyasha…don't be fooled." Kagome took a deep breath, looked at Inuyasha and coughed up blood. Her bright eyes dimming as the light of life fled from them. She reached out her hand slowly and with much trouble, searching for Inuyasha. Inuyasha grasped her hand with his own shaky one.

"I chose you too, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, a warm smile, before her body went limp.

"This isn't real, I know that but…it seems to real. Kagome. KAGOME WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! Not…Not like this." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's lifeless body, his worst fears were real right in front of him. One day this might really happen to Kagome, and it would be all his fault. 'But this _isn't _real!' He yelled at himself. 'Kagome **_is_**

alive!'

Behind him another young miko unsteadily pulled herself to her feet. "Inuyasha…" Kikyou said in a cool voice. Inuyasha whipped around to face Kikyou, who was covered in her own blood. "Inuyasha you killed me, again!"

"Kikyou..I didn't!" Inuyasha yelled but just as things seemed to be as bad as bad gets, Kikyou collapsed onto Inuyasha's lap, she was dead.

The one two who had ever loved him, were dead, in his arms, by Naraku, by _him_. Inuyasha looked around, this was a trap but why this! Why not anything else, why this!

"Damn you Konna! I'll kill you, 6 TIMES OVER!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as in-humanly possible.

Slowly the scene around Inuyasha faded, and Sigi came into view. Inuyasha was back in his dog form, but Sigi didn't fail to notice the tears brimming the young Hanyou's eyes.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~

"Wow Kagome, your from the future and everything, that's weirdly cool." Bonya looked at Kagome who was busily reading The Book. She was endlessly scanning the pages and mumbling things about Inuyasha.

"Aha!" Kagome looked at Bonya. "Hope this works, here goes. Enobi mou Inuyasha. Richu di nie Inuyasha!" Kagome said the spell and Bonya instantly recognized it.

'That's the spell to take a person to someone they really want to see…but it only works if both people want to see each other.' Bonya's thoughts ended there as the spell began and dull light whipped around them.

"Enobi-Inuyasha!" Kagome finished the spell and her and Bonya-plus weapons, disappeared and reappeared beside Inuyasha. They were together again!

"Inuyasha…!"

"Kagome!" They both looked at each other.

"I.." They both said at the same time. "Go ahead Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I, oh Inuyasha!" Kagome let a few ears of happiness and relief roll down her cheeks. "I was _so _worried!" She tackled him in a hug, as best as she could being a cat. Inuyasha awkwardly returned the embrace.

"I missed you too." He mumbled into her fur. Inuyasha, not wanting to moment to get out of hand, pushed Kagome away slightly. "You had me so worried you damn cat, go lick your self and eat a damn fish, bitch." Inuyasha said in a joking tone. 

"Only if you chase your tail and drag your butt on some carpet, you little pup!" Kagome joked back.

Bonya and Sigi smiled fondly at each other, then at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sigi, lets end this. Lets do what we should have done from the beginning. Lets.." Bonya grinned.

"Help them." Sigi finished.

"Yeah, Inuyasha its time for you to be Inuyasha again. We can't change Kagome back, but you we can." The two pixie's sat on either of Inuyasha's shoulders, Kagome having moved.

"You two can really do that?" Kagome asked and they nodded.

"We are the most powerful of all the pixies, except for Konna, he's like 'King Pixie'. But that makes us princesses, we can do this." Bonya and Sigi closed their eyes, their wings beating furiously. Wind blew angrily as the spell was weaked by Bonya and Sigi's counter spell. After a few minutes the wind died down and Inuyasha was once again Inuyasha.

"Feels great to be back" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He smiled encouragingly at her his golden eyes telling her her was going to as he would say it - kick Konna's ass-. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and smiled, she had complete trust in him. She always would.

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~

~Back at Kouga's den~

"Stop this fighting!" Hakkaku, another wolf said. Kouga and Ginta finally stopped their fighting and both mumbled something sounding like 'he started it right Kagome?' When they got no answer from Kagome they turned around and noticed she was gone.

"Where did she..?" Kouga looked into the corners still not seeing 'his' woman.

"Left." Hakkaku said.

"Left!?" Kouga glared at the wolf.

"That's right, when you to were fighting, she said bye and everything." Kouga just muttered an 'oh' and ran as fast as he could from the den.

"He'll never catch her."

"Nope."

~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~

~The others~

*Smack* @_@ 

"Pervert!" Sango said darkly, still holding Hiraikotsu up.

Miroku = @_@

"I'm tired of waiting here!" Shippou said.

"We all are put we can't do anything except trust the,." Hitomi ruffled Shippou's hair.

They had been sitting for a while now and Hitomi learned a lot about them, sorta. She learned how they had meet and little about their pasts. Sango was just about to serve dinner when a demon ran up to them. A wolf demon.

"Where…is…Kagome?" Kouga panted, without those Shikon Shards, running was a lot harder.

"Kouga! Kagome-chan isn't here, she's with Inuyasha.." Sango muttered between a bite of fish.

"Explain better, taijiya!" Kouga sat cross-legged and helped himself to some fish.

"That was mine.." Miroku sighed, watching his dinner being eaten by Kouga.

Hitomi and Shippou began telling Kouga everything that had been going on.

Miroku who was upset about the loss of dinner, turned to Sango. "My dear San--"

"No!" Sango cut him off and took another bite from _her _fish. Miroku would not give up thought and moved closer to Sango, this time with the 'lost-puppy-look' 

"Houshi-sama..alright!" Sango gave in and gave Miroku her extra fish.

"Thank you so much! Lovely Sango you will make a wonderful Mother." He grinned and took a bite from the fish. "Of my children of course." Miroku took another bite and noticed happily the blush across the young taijiya's face

****

A/N: You people should be happy and give me extra reviews because my computer froze and shut down 5 times while I was typing this! I had to save like ever 3 minutes to be sure I didn't lose all my work like the first time. I guess it can't be helped, but 

Please Review!

Next Chapter, Chapter 12 - The End of The Trails

LOOK FORWARD TO IT

AND

REVIEW

PLEASE

~Kagome-chan5


	16. The End Of The Trails

****

A/N: Hiya, I'm baaaaccckkk. I start school tomorrow so I wanted to get a chapter up for at least one story and this is the one I haven't updated in the longest.

If you'd like a laugh or two check out my new story with combined efforts of me and my beta reader. it's a Rhyme fic with songs and stuff taken from common songs including: Baa Baa Black Sheep, Old Mc Donald, Song That Never Ends, Under The Sea, and many more

~New Jap Words~

Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha

Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga

Ningen- human

Ja- A form of Bye

Oyahou- Good Morning

Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time

Hai- Yes

Oi- Hey

Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku

Baka- Idiot

Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon

Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome

Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku 

Iie- No

Tama- Jewel

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls

Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also mean "Old hag"

I think thats all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'The Things We Do'

"Chapter 12- _"The End Of The Trails"_

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta Reader: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome…" Inuyasha kneeled down so he could be closer to eye level. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, a small kitty smile. "I promise that I'll kill Konna, I'll get you turned back. I." He stopped for a minute and pet Kagome's tail. "I. I'll be there for you no matter what Kagome, I'll protect you." Kagome nodded and purred slightly.

"I know Inuyasha, I know." Kagome's heart did a flip-flop when Inuyasha smiled at her, a real smile.

"Ready Guys? The last part is coming up…Konna will be somewhere at the end of it all." Sigi and Bonya waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to catch up to them. "Beyond here…" Bonya whispered before they all took a step into the mist, only this time the weapons didn't follow them. 

This was finally it. The exit to Trickery Trails.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they stepped into the mist a weird feeling seemed to come over them, like they were being lifted from the muddy trails, to a soft sandy beach.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as soon as they walked completely out from the mist. It was true, they were one a beach. The sun was beginning to set and the waves splashed on the shore.

"Well this is the Entrance to the Pixie Kingdom. A few Gray pixie's live here, and a few humans. You can't get to here unless you go through The Trails." Sigi said, while a Gray pixie with blue hair and a beige kimono flew up to them.

"Welcome Home, Princess Sigi, Princess Bonya. May I ask who is with you?" The Pixie landed with a small swoosh at Kagome's feet.

"This is Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome, Inuyasha this is Basil, my Messenger." Sigi said.

"And this.." Bonya said when another Gray pixie with yellow hair, and a periwinkle kimono flew up. "Is my Messenger, Augit."

"I have a message for you Princess Bonya." Augit said.

"Let's hear it then." Bonya said.

"Its from King Konna, he said 'going against my magic, you'll be punished, I have ordered Augit to remove both your and Sigi's powers until further notice. No Pixie may bring you to my castle. You must use the underwater route, and don't try anything else against me or you will regret it.' End Message. I'm sorry Princess' I must take your magic." Augit held up two small glass bottles; one green, one blue.

"You know the drill." Augit said tonelessly.

"Inuyasha is this bad?" Kagome said in a whisper, from Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha only nodded as they watched the two pixie's place both hands on the jars and streams of light flow into the jars.

"These will be sent to Konna's castle for safe keeping." Augit said before disappearing.

"Well..this isn't going to be any fun. Come on we need to find some supply's if we ever want to make it to Konna." Bonya said and her and Sigi started towards the busy streets if the pixie town.

"First lets stop at the Magic Shop, I have an idea, a temporary idea for Kagome. Lets go in here." Sigi lead them into a shop called _Rogue Pixie_.

"Its creepy in here, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, digging her claws into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sir? Sir!" Bonya yelled at the human looking person behind the counter.

"Ah, Yes?" The man opened his eyes sleepily .

"We need something to turn this cat human." Bonya said.

"Ah, got just the stuff. Hold on." The Man said and hoppled to the backroom.

"I'm going to be human again?!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Well only for 24 hours, darling. Here. Don't take it more then once though, nasty results when it wears off not to mention painful. Just take one big sip." The Man uncorked the old bottle and pressed it to Kagome's mouth. "Just one big gulp there, cutie." The Man said and poured the stinky brown fluid into her mouth. 

Scrunching up her nose, Kagome took a sip. "Owww!" Kagome screamed as her human body started to come back. Legs, hands, feet.._thumbs_! The Man whistled after it was finally done.

"Hey Baby, you single? You fine! It's been a while for me but I can still rock the bed! There's one upstairs, just let me touch…OW OW OW!" The Man had moved towards Kagome, who backed into a blushing Inuyasha, who threw the horny man into the wall, who was still looking at naked Kagome.

"I'm naked!" Kagome pressed further into Inuyasha to hide.

"Personal space, Kagome…wow it's hot in here." Inuyasha said and took his outer jacket off and put it around Kagome.

"I feel so violated." Kagome mumbled.

"Next stop, clothes for Kagome!" Sigi said.

"Yeah, or the other perverts are going to be after Kagome. The few humans that live here are male. Females hardly **ever** come passed here." Bonya said leading them into a clothing shop. 

"May I help you?" A kind old pixie said.

"Yes I need some clothes." Kagome said.

"I see. Let me guess. You need a small green mini skirt and a white and green sailor top with a red tie?" The pixie said quickly.

"Yeah, that will work but how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Pixie thing. Here you go, change in that room back there." The kind pixie said and pointed to a small dressing room.

"It's dark we should find Kagome and Inuyasha a place to sleep." Bonya said to Sigi.

"Yeah, there's an empty hut across the street, I'll go check it out." Sigi said slyly and flew out of the store.

"Ah! It feels soooo good to walk on two feet again." Kagome said when she came from the dressing room. 

"T-thanks Kagome." Inuyasha took his jacket with a slight blush, it smelled more like Kagome then ever now.

"The hut will work, lets go guys." Sigi came back into the shop and lead them across and down the street to a run down hut.

"You two can stay here, we have things to do." Bonya said and her and Sigi left.

"Wonder what they have to do." Kagome said.

"Who cares." Inuyasha huffed and plopped down in the corner.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed, laying down on the dusty floor. Inuyasha closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ 1 hour 30 minutes later~

Kagome sighed and rolled over for the 20th time. This floor was so uncomfortable! With a tiny blush she crawled over to Inuyasha who was 'asleep'. One of his tiny white dog ears flicked her way and she surpressed a giggle. The blush deepened when she crawled into Inuyasha's lap with her back pressed against his chest.

Inuyasha, who hadn't been asleep, blushed a deep strawberry red when Kagome settled in. 'Kagome…' He thought and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You never do leave me, do you?" Inuyasha buried his face into her hair.

"Not then, not now, not ever Inuyasha." Kagome said tiredly before drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha shifted his outer jacket off his shoulders and covered the two of them up. With a yawn Inuyasha finally let sleep take him.

His Kagome safe and sound in his arms.

His…

Kagome…

****

A/N: Well it took me a few days since I'll be starting my 3rd day of school 2morrow, but im very sorry school comes first for me. And I am still having computer problems. If anyone likes Vampires and would like to play a very weird game a friend send me visit this link

__

BE SURE TO REMOVE THE SPACES

ht tp:// quiz.ravenb lack.n et/b lood.pl?biter =HNMK agome

Well check that out, its weird and I don't totally understand it but hey you might just like it

PLEASE

REVIEW

THANKS

~Kagome-chan5


	17. Reviews Four

Reviews and Thank You's - 4  
  
chapters 13-16  
  
If you submitted a review for any other chapter it wont be in here, dont worry I read it though!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
youkai chick supreme- thanks for reviewing, dont you feel speical? You were the only one to review this chapter.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
youkai chick supreme- Yea..Naraku a voice of reason..very weird. Thanks for the review  
  
Inuchild- I guess cliffys are bad from the readers point of view....but I like writing them.  
  
Lil-demon-nightmare- Sorry about the terrible cliffy. An authors gotta do what an authors gotta do.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
youkai chick supreme- wow you like review all my chaps, your so nice to me ^-^  
  
Sango-chan8- THAT Miroku/Sango scene may have been cute...but wait for the next one!  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf- I COULD have made life seem a little better with Kikyou but, the truth would probably be he'd end up in Hell anyways, plus Im a big Kag/Inu fan  
  
Chapter 16  
  
lone-black-tiger- Hi! Nice new account name! Hmm I cant promise alot of Konna butt kicking...My Beta reader is confused on the plot twist im doing, cuz I wont tell her! MUAHAHA Just wait!  
  
youkai chick supreme- FLUFF IS ALWAYS GOOD! Inuyasha and Kagome have not confessed they love each other as of chapter 16! This story hmm..I've never had a story this long before but I'm thinking under 10 more chaps definatly.  
  
A/N: Well thats all..Hardly any review but thats okay! i love just writing  
  
Please review, Im putting out a real chapter with this, okay! OKAY!  
  
Check out my other stories if you havent already!  
  
~Kagome-chan5 


	18. What About Inuyasha Is Cute?

****

A/N: Hiya, I'm baaaaccckkk. I haven't updated this story in a while. Sorry. I started another story called 

Love or Life...summary at the bottom of this chap!

~Jap Words~

Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha

Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga

Ningen- human

Ja- A form of Bye

Oyahou- Good Morning

Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time

Hai- Yes

Oi- Hey

Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku

Baka- Idiot

Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon

Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome

Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku 

Iie- No

Tama- Jewel

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls

Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also 

mean "Old hag"

Kawaii- Cute

I think thats all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'The Things We Do'

"Chapter 13- _"What About Inuyasha Is Cute?"_

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta Reader: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wakey Wakey, love birds!" Sigi and Bonya giggled at Kagome and Inuyasha. The two had slept together all night, Inuyasha's arms wrapped loosely around Kagome, his head on her shoulders. .

"Huh? What smells like so good?" Inuyasha mumbled and lifted his head up slightly.

"How cute!" Bonya cooed at Inuyasha's confused look.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered in her sleep when Inuyasha moved his arms. Inuyasha's expression changed to 'eeeeeee!' with a blush, the color of his kimono. "Kawaii!" Kagome said, still fast asleep.

"Hehe that's so cute Inuyasha, she thinks your cute. KAGOME!" Bonya yelled and Kagome shot up so fast her head hit Inuyasha's chin. 

"OW!" Inuyasha held his chin and Kagome put her hands on her head.

"So Kagome…what about Inuyasha is cute?" Sigi said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh my God! Umm…" Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha, who stared right back at her.

"Come on tell us!" Sigi and Bonya said together.

"Lets see…His ears, his hair, his eyes, him in general…SO what did you have to do last night." Kagome said hurriedly, turning away from Inuyasha.

"We had to get some things, since we have to take the Under Water Route. And we don't have our magic so." Bonya said.

"So we had to rent transportation since it's a long swim. We had to get a guide. And some pixie stuff, things not in your world. Oh and Inuyasha you may need this." Sigi said and handed Inuyasha Tessaiga.

"Where'd you get that?!" Inuyasha snatched his sword and put it back on his waist.

"It was at the Pixie Post, apparently Hitomi sent it. Must have appeared there, most likely Kagome's clothes did too, but they didn't send those. She sent us a message too. It just said everyone was fine and a wolf showed up demanding for 'his woman' and 'dog crap'. Hitomi said it was rather funny they told him you to were out…alone and he had a fit. She wants us to write back, by the way." Bonya said.

"Here's a piece of parchment Kagome so you can write since Inuyasha probably can't." Bonya handed Kagome the paper and a paint brush.

"I can write!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the paper and brush.

"Okay then, you write it Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I will!" Inuyasha huffed and stared at the paper a moment before 'keh'ing and handing it back to Kagome. "Fine! Maybe I won't!"

Kagome giggled a bit and started to write the letter. She wrote about the trails and what had happened. After that she said how they were and than she left a BIIIIG space and wrote very largely 'Sango-chan ONLY beyond here!'.

A bit below that she told her friend all about last night. When she was done she handed it back to Bonya, only having to smack Inuyasha's hand away from reading what she said to Sango, 2 times.

"No Inuyasha. Its not to you!" Kagome repeated. "Hurry Bonya! Sigi! Take it!" Kagome screeched as Inuyasha 

tackled her trying to get the note.

"Uh.." Kagome said after the pixie's had left, but Inuyasha hadn't moved from a top her.

"Uh?" Inuyasha responded. Blushes and nervous glances were exchanged before Inuyasha pulled himself up. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, surprising Kagome by his scared tone .

Kagome 'hmm'ed and turned to look outside. 'This late already.' She thought idlely while Inuyasha gathered his words.

"Am I umm your friend?" Inuyasha tone was caked with fear, fear of No. Kagome sat bolt upright and spun around to face Inuyasha.

"Of course you are Inuyasha! How could you ever think we weren't friends?" Kagome silently took a few steps towards Inuyasha.

"I never had any friends before! How would I know! I'm a hanyou, hanyou's aren't suspose to have friends! Kagome?" Somewhere during Inuyasha's rant, Kagome had closed the distance between them and was tightly holding Inuyasha around the middle.

"It doesn't matter who you are Inuyasha. You'll always be my friend. No matter what you do." Kagome pat Inuyasha's head. "Good dog!" Kagome laughed and tweaked his ears and smiled dispite the fact Inuyasha growled.

"Don't treat me like a dog!" He yelled but made no move to stop Kagome. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered and Kagome looked from her tweaking. 

Brown eyes meet Gold eyes and the tweaking stopped.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes were locked. On each other. And neither was moving. Kagome leaned forward slightly and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her neck.

Meanwhile outside

"Oh My God! They are going to kiss! I knew it! They like each other! So cite...hey what's going on! No! they where so close!" Sigi yelled. The sun had finally set and Kagome was turning back into a cat.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly realized what was about to happen, he blushed, then he realized he missed his chance, he growled. THEN he saw Kagome, as a cat, sitting at his feet.

Her eyes avoiding his. 'Oops!' Kagome thought with a blush.

"Well that puts a damper on the love, doesn't it Bonya?" The 2 pixie's flew in and grinned when Inuyasha tried to chop them in half with his non existent claws.

"What the…" Inuyasha growled. "Aww damn!" Inuyasha huffed at his black hair and gray blue eyes.

"Well that's an even bigger problem we planned to leave tonight. Guess it will wait until morning." Bonya said.

"But! You two are so cuteee!" Sigi squealed and flew around in circles chanting, in a sing song voice, 'Inuyasha loves Kagome!'

That was until she found her self pinned under a paw and a growling cat above her.

"Uh hey?" Sigi said weakly.

"Shut up! Inuyasha doesn't love me, he's got the dead girl! How could I ever compare with that!?" Kagome yelled and started to the door, when she got there she paused. 

"He…he promised us both. He promised both of us he would protect us. But when if comes to Kikyou hurting me he doesn't do anything! OR When it comes to Inuyasha himself hurting me, he doesn't care! Once those damn shards are collected I'll be gone! So here!" Kagome tossed the half of the jewel at Inuyasha, who caught it out of instinct. 

"Take it! And don't you dare come after me! I thought if I loved you, you'd learn to love me. I was wrong. You were only going to kiss me because I look like Kikyou! I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome ran outside and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wow…she's upset. Some body is in love with a certain dog!" Sigi said in an 'aww its so cute' voice.

"Inuyasha?" Bonya asked and stared at the hanyou turned human.

"He's in shock, how cute!" Sigi squealed and stared at him also. Inuyasha was lost somewhere in la la land. 

Kagome + love + him = Oh My God! YAY!

"Did she…?" Inuyasha muttered in shock.

"Yep. I wouldn't go after her though, she'll take good care of herself. You on the other hand, have some thinking to do!" Bonya said and Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Do _you _love Kagome? Or not?" 

Inuyasha blinked a few times. Did he love Kagome? He felt different around her, like he could take on the world in his human form. "I uh..why did she get mad? What did I do??" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject.

"Did you…umm lean towards her too?" Bonya asked and Inuyasha nodded. "Did you…OH I DON'T KNOW!" Bonya yelled.

Inuyasha blinked again. He turned human, that must have been why he was showing his feelings.

"Maybe she is embarrassed. She's probably blushing furiously somewhere. I wouldn't worry about it too much. So do you love her?" Sigi pressured.

"I don't know. What's love like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Love well love is when you always want to be with a person. When you can't stand that they aren't in sight for more than 5 minutes. When time slows when they smile or laugh . Love is pretty much what I'm sure you feel for Kagome. Whether you know it or not…is the problem." Sigi said seriously.

Bonya and Sigi stared at the hanyou for any signs of any decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kagome~

"Why did I say that! Now he knows! He's probably laughing at me! Thinking about when he can see Kikyou again!" Kagome sniffled and sat down at the waters edge.

"You look down." Came a voice. A voice like an angel. Kagome looked out onto the dark water and say a beautiful sitting on a rock with the waves splashing around her. "Don't be scared. I'm Marlane, one of the 10 resident mermaids in this place. So what's up? Boyfriend mad because right when you went to kiss him you turned to a cat?" Marlane asked and Kagome nodded.

"Step into the water, Kagome." The mermaid said. Kagome obeyed and stepped into the freezing water. The moment she touched the water, the waves splashed up over her, completely sucking her under the water and out of view. Marlane smiled and dived off the rock, into the dark ocean. 

Only a few bubbles showed any sign that Kagome had been pulled into the depths of the ocean.

****

A/N: I know, it's the evil cliffy! For the view that still read this story the bottom may contain spoilers!

This is what I still have planned to happen:

1. The group travels on the Water Route

2. When they finally reach Konna, Kikyou and Kohaku are there.

3. Kagome has to battle Kikyou as a cat, Inuyasha has to get past Kohaku.

4. Kagome drinks some of the potion from Rouge Pixie to help her fight Kikyou as a human.

Well I don't wanna spoil too much! But if anyone has any ideas I could try and fit it in here

OO My new story, I almost forgot!

Its called Love or Life

So far its based on Kagome and Inuyasha's childhoods. But after I get passed that, this is the summary!

**__**

In modern day America, two hanyou's are learning to live. To humans youkai are just fairy tales until Kagome and Inuyasha are born. The only two hanyou's known to the World! Soon humans begin to realize youkai are real, but is it too late?! 

The hanyou's they shunned have come to save them with their friends as the youkai taijiya! Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara have all joined forces to save the human race. When the government learns of the existence of demons they disregard it even thought hundreds of humans are becoming youkai chow.

The President, Naraku, captures Kagome and Inuyasha since they are a new species of human. Naraku has Inuyasha and Kagome captured, the only two who can save the human race, without them the World is dying!

Naraku decides the hanyou's should be killed! The only way to save their lifes is to join forces with Naraku, who is secretly supporting the youkai, and give up trying to stop the demons!

Inuyasha declines but Kagome is undecided. Will Kagome take the chance to save her life? Even if it means the death of the ones she has come to love? Will she leave Inuyasha to the tests and torcher and finally death that comes from just being hanyou? Or will she stick it out for her dog boy?

Well..that summary is just my idea, im sure ill change it as things go on. But it seems like it may be a decent story so just go check it out!

~Kagome-chan5

PS: This chapter is longer then the last few because I haven't updated. I had to stay home sick from school so I could get some time to type. Please review!


	19. On The Road Sort Of

****

A/N: Sorry about the slow updating, but I will never drop a story, it just may take me a few weeks and *cringe* months to get a chapter out. But another reason for that is I normally write the original copy in Study Hall but I've had a lot of homework and haven't had a chance to write.

Anyways on to the story.

~Jap Words~

Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha

Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga

Ningen- human

Ja- A form of Bye

Oyahou- Good Morning

Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time

Hai- Yes

Oi- Hey

Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku

Baka- Idiot

Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon

Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome

Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku 

Iie- No

Tama- Jewel

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls

Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also 

mean "Old hag"

Kawaii- Cute

Osuwari- Sit (dog form)

I think thats all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'The Things We Do'

"Chapter 14- _"On the road…sort of"_

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta Reader: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Sango and Miroku~

Later on Sango and Miroku had, by Hitomi's choice, gone together to get more firewood.

"Sango there is something I must tell you while Inuyasha and Kagome-sama aren't around." Miroku said seriously, stopping his slow walk. Sango also stopped and turned to look at Miroku.

"Okay." Sango said. Miroku gulped and Sango noticed a very slight blush on his cheeks. 'Oh God!' Sango thought when Miroku grabbed her hands and silently looked away from her. "H-Houshi-sama!" Sango said, confused by why her playboy monk was avoiding her eyes and blushing.

"Sango, your very important to me." Miroku mumbled and confusion reigned Sango.

"Your important to me also, Houshi-sama." Sango said.

"I like being with you Sango. Even though I ask all those women to bear my children, I long ago choose you." Miroku said, slightly looking up. Sango was trying to process what Miroku was saying, it was making her head spin.

"Sango, I love you." Miroku said honestly, his blush brightening as he meet her eyes.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango looked down at their clasped hands, and tears began flowing from her eyes.

"Sango! Don't cry. Its okay if you don't love me." Miroku pulled his hands from hers.

"Its--Its not that! I'm just happy. I care a lot about you too Houshi-sama. But I cant be falling in love when I don't even know what happened to Kohaku! I refuse to believe he is dead. Even after Naraku has died. He cant be dead! But Kagome-chan found his mask and his shard..he just cant be!" Sango broke into an all out sob and Miroku moved to comfort her.

"I'm sure where ever Kohaku is, he missed you." Miroku said soothingly. Sango shook from tears, burying her face in Miroku's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kagome~

The water had sucked her under! She couldn't survive! So she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled but the water swallowed her words and filled her lungs, sending her to the ocean bottom. 'I'm going to die..' Kagome thought as her breath slowed. 'Inuyasha..' Kagome thought before the water fully filled her lungs.

Marlane swam above Kagome, her green fish scaled tail guiding her. "Stupid girl…" She muttered and poked Kagome. "Your not dead. Your in a cave..with **air** in it, your tricking your self." Marlane opened Kagome's eyes and splashed water on her.

Kagome's hands twitched, then her legs. Slowly Kagome woke up.

"God?" Kagome said unsurely sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Not God, but close." Marlane said. "Anyways, before you sic Inuyasha after me, I brought you down here so you'd be human! Don't understand? Okay. Your cursed. In this water no curses are valid. As long as you touching this water, which is Pompi Place Ocean, by the way you'll be human. Once out you're a cat. But it only works in the ocean so don't like carry some water around and touch it. Anyway you were supposed to swim to the surface not fall like a log." Marlane said and grabbed Kagome in both her hands.

"Hold your breath!" Marlane shouted and shot out of the cave at full speed, and darted for the surface. Marlane pushed Kagome up onto the shore, keeping her legs in the water and the waves splashing over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Inuyasha~

"She's been gone 5 hours 31 minutes and 57..58 seconds!" Inuyasha yelled, the morning sun just beginning to rise. Slowly the sun rose and Inuyasha changed back to hanyou.

"Then go look for her." Bonya said. Sigi adding a 'duh'.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled and ran out of the moldy hut. He followed her scent and came to a beach. Her scent went into the water..but it stopped there.

"You must be the boy friend." A sugary-sweet voice said and Inuyasha looked up to see a mermaid laying in the sun.

"Are you talking to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am, Kagome's boy friend. She was awful upset over you." Marlane said, glancing at Inuyasha. "She's okay. If that's what your wondering. She's Right up the beach actually." Marlane said and added as an after thought, even though Inuyasha had taken off. "Don't take her from the water." Marlane jumped into the water, following Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw her, about 20 feet away.

"Puppy?" Kagome said and opened her eyes. "Why am I so cold? Sandy? And wet?" Kagome asked to no one.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha landed on his knees in front of Kagome, pulling her into a hug. "Your okay!" Inuyasha then noticed she was a human. "And..human."

Kagome explained about Marlane. "Yeah, we meet." Inuyasha said and handed Kagome back her half of the Shikon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonya and Sigi hid behind a tree, talking to the man from Rouge Pixie.

"You did a good job yesterday, now go to Konna, tell him the plan is working. Tell Marlane she did a good job too. If you can get word from Hitomi about how her part of the plan is going." Bonya said the man and her and Sigi flew off to the beach, heading for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ready to go? Careful Kagome don't leave the water. Echo and Shamu should be here soon." Sigi said looking over the water.

"Echo and Shamu? What are they a dolphin and a killer whale?" Kagome asked sarcastically. 

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what we are!" A gray bottled nose dolphin said from the waves. "Shamu can't get any closer, so I'll take you two." She said, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Out to him." The dolphin swam as close as possible to Inuyasha and Kagome and they waded out to her. "Climb on." Echo said. Kagome got on first, followed by Inuyasha.

"Just follow us Bonya, Sigi." Echo said and took off towards a big floating bump in the water.

"I'd defiantly say this is the weirdest thing I ever been through. That includes falling into a well and crawling out of it 500 years in the past. And _then_ unsealing an arrogant dog boy." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"You know you thought I was cute! What the hell? Who is writing this?! Its so cheesy. I'd never say cute!" Inuyasha peered at the sky.

Author: *ahem* I can make you say whatever I want Inuyasha, see!

"I'm a weak dog who feel in love with 2 girls! I'm a pathetic lap dog! All girl love me! Miroku is hot! OKAY STOP!" Inuyasha voice worked against his will, the mean author controlling him. Kagome leaned against Echo's fin, laughing her head off.

"Its not funny! That author makes me mushy -_-!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Ah Inuyasha its cute though." Kagome said and leaned against Inuyasha.

"Well she almost made me kiss you!" Inuyasha growled out.

"You didn't want to kiss me?" Kagome leaned away from Inuyasha, expression growing dark.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T WANT TO not KISS YOU! WHO WOULDn't WANT TO?!" Inuyasha yelled but kept some part so quiet Kagome only heard 'Of course I didn't want to kiss you, who would want to!'

"Inuyasha! Osuwari! Kagome screamed and Inuyasha fell with a splash into the water, the necklace pulling him down…down…

~2 Minutes later~

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from her spot on Shamu's back. "How long can he hold his breath?" Kagome asked silently. "What if he drown?! I killed Inuyasha!! I'm not any better then Kikyou!" Kagome cried, tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Kagome.." Sigi said.

"I killed him! After all he did for me!" Kagome kept on crying and yelled.

"Kagome!" Sigi and Bonya yelled pointing beside her.

"What! I'm mourning--Inuyasha?" Kagome looked beside her to see Inuyasha, soaked and pissed, but alive. "Inuyasha!" Kagome dived at him, pushing them both off Shamu with a splash.

A minute later Inuyasha and Kagome's heads popped up, Inuyasha tightly holding Kagome as he swam towards the laughing Shamu.

Kagome laughed nervously at the soaked hanyou, who growled in return.

****

A/N: THERE! A chap with fluuuuuufff, Sango and Miroku fluff mostly and a bit of humor with the 'mean author' Please review.

Want to know why you should review?

Cuz yesterday was my 16th b-day, and I got sick! You should give me the present of reviews!

It would be the best present ever.

Next Chapter is called *looks through note book for next chapter* hmm heres a chapter for When Dreams Become Reality one for Love of Life one for my new story Until You…that I haven't posted yet. Another for Love of Life another for Until You…and another started for Love or Life.

AH THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER STARED! *starts writing it in notebook* Well Ill have to think of a title..maybe Pompi Palace Ocean….I don't know.

Review please

~Kagome-chan5


	20. Pompi Palace Ocean

****

A/N: Been a while eh folks! Well here I am with chapter 15 of The Things We Do! I'm estimating between 19-21 chaps for this story.

Please read and REVIEW

~Jap Words~

Hanyou- Half Demon i.e. Inuyasha

Youkai- Full Demon i.e. Sesshoumaru/Kouga

Ningen- human

Ja- A form of Bye

Oyahou- Good Morning

Sengoku Jidai- Inuyasha's Time

Hai- Yes

Oi- Hey

Houshi- Monk i.e. Miroku

Baka- Idiot

Hiraikotsu- Sango's Weapon

Miko- Priestess i.e Kikyo, Kaede, Kagome

Goshinboku- God Tree, Tree Inuyasha was pinned to

Neko- Cat

Hentai- Pervert, i.e. Miroku 

Iie- No

Tama- Jewel

Shikon no Tama- Jewel of four souls

Baba- A rather rude or loose term for an elder, Inu calls Kaede this, it can also 

mean "Old hag"

Kawaii- Cute

Osuwari- Sit (dog form)

I think thats all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"The Things We Do"

"Chapter 15- _'Pompi Palace Ocean'_

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta Reader: Sango-chan8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Konna?" A small green pixie asked.

"Hmm?" Konna replied vaguely.

"Kikyou and Kohaku are ready, and Sir Mig from the mainland wishes to see you." The Pixie said politely.

"Good, let him in." Konna said.

"Yes, sir." The pixie bowed and the man from Rouge Pixie entered the room.

"'Evening Master Konna." Mig said, bowing slightly.

"How is The Plan? Bonya and Sigi sent, I assume." Konna said.

"Yes, Kagome has met Marlane and they are currently on their way across the ocean." Mig informed.

"And their relationship?" Konna asked.

"Improving, sir. According to Lady Bonya, we almost had a kiss between them." Mig replied.

"And Miroku and Sango?" Konna asked Mig.

"Near success. Hitomi has reported that Miroku confessed but Sango is unsure because of her brother, Kohaku." Mig said, keeping his eyes slightly downcast of Konna's; he was the Master, after all.

"Ah, Kohaku. Dear Kagome will decide young Kohaku's fate. So The Plan is going fine, but Plan B will be fun, getting The Plan done is just a bonus." Konna snicker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sigh." Kagome boredly kicked her feet into the cold ocean water.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked from his balled up spot on Shamu's back.

"Don't be so rude, Inuyasha." Shamu chided.

"Shut up, your worse then those damn pixies!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well before Miss Bonya and Miss Sigi went ahead they told me not to leave you two alone." said Shamu.

"Why?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Umm, well, if I just swim and not talk its bad." Shamu replied, vaguely.

"I don't get it, Shamu." Kagome said, ever innocent.

"Well you two are teenagers right?" Shamu asked, and Kagome nodded.

"IM over 60 years old!" Inuyasha corrected.

"You ACT like a 6 year old!" Kagome shot back.

"Anyway, leaving two teenagers, who _obviously _like each other, alone in the middle of the ocean well..could cause complications." Shamu said.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, having no idea what Shamu was talking about.

"Like..like a few mini Inuyasha and Kagome's." Shamu said bluntly..sort of.

"Oh.." Kagome whispered, still not getting it. "Oh!" It finally hit her what it meant and a blush crawled over her cheeks. Inuyasha snickered, trying to cover his own blush.

"Her? Have **MY** pups? You've got to be joking." Inuyasha said in arrogant tone.

"Why not?" Kagome said before thinking. "What if I want to?!" She covered her mouth and looked into the water, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. To say Inuyasha was shocked would be an under statement. His blush increased tri-fold.

"You ain't old enough.." Inuyasha mumbled. Shamu snickered, ah yes, things were going just fine.

"Would they be hanyou?" Kagome asked.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked back, confused.

"If we ever had Pups. What would they be?" Kagome didn't turn to look at Inuyasha, but she felt his eyes on her back.

"Um..They'd be ¾ human, ¼ demon. So if we had 4 pups 2 would be hanyou, 2 would be human, mostly likely." Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"Would they…have ears like you?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said indifferently.

"Oh, I hope they would. Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to look at him and one of his ears twitched to show he was listening. "Would you rather Kikyou had your pups one day-if she was alive I mean, since I don't think the dead can..you know-do you wish you'd never met me?" Kagome looked seriously at Inuyasha, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Everyday I thought 'What would it be like if Kikyou were alive? Would Kagome still be by me?' And I never realized until we were in Trickery Trails. Until you were actually gone. That I missed you. And I remembered that you're soul used to be Kikyou's and if Kikyou had lived, Kagome would be gone. I never want Kagome to be gone. Kikyou means a lot to me, but you, Kagome Higurashi, mean everything." Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for Kagome's reaction.

"Inu..yasha.." Kagome mumbled. "Do you..mean it?" She asked. "Really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. If you were gone, I'd rather be staked up on that tree!" Inuyasha yelled, and a blur threw herself at him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him tight. "I won't go." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't make promises you won't be keeping." Said a cold, familiar voice. Sometime ago Shamu had finished the trip, and they were now next to a dock.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome stiffened.

"Get off, I'm taking you to Konna." Kikyou pulled Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and placed her on the deck, where she turned back to a cat. "_I_ wont hurt her, Inuyasha so come on." Kikyou held her hand out for Inuyasha to take, but he ignored it and jumped onto the dock. "Very well. Kagome…the person who will bring you will arrive shortly. For not, Inuyasha will come with me." Kikyou said and a few soul bugs took him and Kikyou away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, even though he was gone.

"Kagome." A monotone voice said, and a boy walked into the dim light.

"Kohaku-kun!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll be you're opponent." Kohaku said and picked up Kagome, who was a cat, and carried her off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We will fight…to the death." Kohaku placed Kagome down in an arena. Hundreds of pixies, demons, and humans were in the crowd cheering 'fight fight'. Two spot lights flashed over Kagome and Kohaku.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Demons and Pixies!" Konna's voice boomed over a speaker-filling the arena. "Bring to you today, Kagome Higurashi!" The spot light stopped on her, and her picture was shown on a large screen. "Kagome will be fighting Kohaku!" The spot light flashed to Kohaku and his face showed on the screen-a large VS between their pictures. "The fighters have each been given a weapon-Kagome a bow and arrows, Kohaku his sickle and chain! Each had also been given a secret item. Since Kagome is at a disadvantage, by me, for turning her into a cat,. She will get the first move! Let the fight to the DEATH begin!" Konna's voice faded out.

The crowd cheered and many were hollering 'Kohaku Kohaku'. Kagome looked to her side at her 'secret' item. The potion from Rouge Pixie! Kagome snatched it and drank the rest of what remained in the bottle. Her body changed back-painfully-but thank god at least her clothes stayed!

"For her first move, Kagome has drunk the potion changing back to her normal form!" Konna spoke over the intercom. Kohaku ran at Kagome, raising his weapon.

'Kohaku-kun…I won't fight with you.' Kagome thought as Kohaku neared her. Kohaku kicked Kagome's legs out from under her. She crashed to the ground, Kohaku loaming over her.

"You should back…unless death is your wise, eh?" Konna's voice taunted her.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Well…the fight isn't over until someone dies…so kill her Kohaku!" Konna yelled and Kohaku brought his sickle down at Kagome. Kagome quickly rolled to the side, the blade barely missing her. The crowd 'ooh'ed' and cheered Kohaku on.

"Kohaku..-kun" Kagome whispered while Kohaku raised his sickle above her. The crowd shushed and watched carefully. "Kohaku-kun DON'T!" Kagome yelled but he ignored her and brought down his blade on her, slicing the flesh on her stomach. Kagome screamed, and the blood soaked into her shirt. Kagome tried to get up, but wrapped the chain around her legs, sending her crashing back to the ground. He raised the sickle again and held it over her. Kagome looked up, tears shining in her eyes.

"Inu.." Kagome managed before Kohaku brought the sickle down, slicing her throat. "..yasha." She gurgled out, blood pooling around her. Kohaku brought the blade down on her several more times, until her screams finally stopped. Her breathing slowed…and finally stopped.

"Kohaku wins! Kagome is dead!" Konna yelled into the intercom. "Wait..whats that?" Konna asked. Kagome soul poured out of her, and hovered above her.

"Clear the body, get ready for the next fight!" An old man yelled, and Kohaku was led off the arena floor.

"Umm…" A lady in a black uniform said.

"What?" The old man snapped. "Did you get rid of the girls body?"

"Well, no..we can't." The lady said. "Her soul, it seems to dislike us and we cant touch the body."

"Then leave it. Next fight!" The old man yelled.

"What is this? Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled as he was pushed into the arena

"Now we have Inuyasha, who will fight Kikyou. Should he beat her, he can move onto Kohaku and maybe avenge dear Kagome." Konna's voice echoed in the arena.

"What?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. "Kagome is..dead?" Inuyasha turned and looked at the bloody body. Slowly he walked over to her, hoping it was just a prank. When he got there, he noticed, her eyes were glazed over, breathing stopped, and her body cold and stiff. This was not a prank. "She really is…Kagome is gone." Inuyasha said in a disbelieving voice. "No!" It hit him like a ton of bricks and he collapsed to his knees. "She really left me.." Inuyasha's voice sounded crushed. "**NO!**" Inuyasha slumped over Kagome's lifeless body.

"No.." Inuyasha whispered into her blood covered body.

****

A/N: Don't kill me! *hides* Just review..try not to flame..next chap up..er within a month? How about..I promise to have atleast TWO new chaps up before I enter x-mas break and then try to get ANOTHER chap up during x-mas break?

Check out my other stories, and don't forget to review for anything you read.

I finally finished typing this because I was sick today and got to stay home.

~Kagome-chan5


	21. Reviews Five

****

REVIEW RESPONSES AND THANK YOU'S--FIVE!

Chapters 17-20

****

If you submitted a review for any other chapter it wont be in here, dont worry I read it though!

****

Chapter 17

No Reviews…how depressing…*crys*

****

Chapter 18

__

_ReinaQueen_Sorry, I do love cliffhangers…I thrive on them. Yes Yes, Poor Kagome. I would never put Inuyasha together with Kikyou. Just wait for chapter's 18 (Reunited) and 19 (Only…You) I do want to say sorry in advance for Chapter 18...It leaves off on a cliffhanger. Of sorts. Thanks a billion for your review. Review again ^^

__

_lone-black-tiger_Once again, I apilogize for the cliffys. The mermaid, Marlane, is good. But she works for Konna. As so Mig, Sigi, Bonya, Hitomi, and um I forgot the others. More fluff, eh? Well..Chapter 18+19 cover a bit of fluff! Thanks for you're review. I love to hear from you guys.

__

_youkai chick supreme_Hello again my faithful reviewer! Your confused at what happened at the end of the chapter…lets see…I don't get what your confused about. Marlane, the mermaid, works for Konna, and it was her job to transform Kagome back to a human and tell her about Pompi Palace Ocean's Waters. More or less…she was pointless. ^^* Thank you for saying my stories are great! But without reviewers, and readers who don't review *tsk tsk lol* I wouldn't have the inspiration to write.

__

_lil-demon-nightmare_I am awful at updating. Im glad that you love my ideas. I tend to like them too. Thanks for reviewing, its good to hear nice things about my stories since sometimes I get down about not getting a lot of reviews. But everyone means a lot to me.

****

Chapter 19

__

_Sangami_Your review just made me laugh. I love when I update too, it makes my notebook 5-7 pages lighter!

__

_ReinaQueen_Sorry if it wasn't clear Bonya and Sigi worked for Konna..I could have sworn I had them say 'Master Konna sent us'. I love the oro!

__

_youkai chick supreme_Inuyasha can't/hasn't said how he feels because…im the author and I want to make you suffer! Sorry no Kagome killing….but Kikyou…well…*snickers* If I were to make a better char for Inuyasha, it would be Hanyou Neko Miko Kagome (Half Demon Cat Priestess Kagome), shes the modified version of Kagome, and can be seen in Love or Life, the end of Whatever Happened, soon to be in this story *oops…major spoiler slip*, and well…basically all my stories…except When Dreams Become Reality. She was supposed to be there, but since I just wrote the last chapter today (9 chapters+Epilouge to come) but its not posted yet, I didn't get a chance to fit her in.

__

_lil-demon-nightmare_More cuteness to come! I personally thought the 'drowning' Inuyasha was funny ^^. Then the mean author lol. I think you thinking this chapter was the cutest might change in a few chapters.

****

Chapter 20

__

_Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo_I only write Inu/Kag fics. Ive been so annoyed with the amount of Sesshoumaru/Kagome that's popping up…its completely and entirely stupid. Sorry if any of my readers like it, I just cant stand it. If you haven't already, and your looking for Inu/Kag fics, check out my other stories 6/7 have pairings and all are Inu/Kag, San/Mir.

__

_Puppkid_I adore your penname! The next chapter is definatly a plus for Kikyou haters. I think it's the next chapter atleast. *gets in her black outfit and sings the death march*

__

_anhimals_Im glad you like the animal thing. It was actually a spur of the moment idea for Inuyasha. And Kagome too for that matter…well all my chapters are written with just..random spur of the moment ideas. I don't have like a plot written down, though I do have one! Cute, cute, cute, I love that word!

__

Sun_Sweet_Goddess You'll see about the Kagome dying part, very soon. But as it stands with this chapter Kagome IS dead! Of course Kagome's my girl, so you know, she's bound to be back…I think. ^-~. Kagome was only SUPPOSED to drink the potion once. But, she could drink it again, just there would be…side effects. The side effects make Kagome much more…demoness in personality.

****

Well, that's all the reviews! 

This story so far has 15 posted chapters (not counting reviews), 18 written chapters, and 19-23 expected chapters. About cliffhangers…I know there is at least one more.

Remember to review! I love to hear from you!

~Check out my other fics too!

****

Question, comments, flames (please don't), or anything!

__

If you want to receive an e-mail for when this, or any of my other stories update, just review and leave your e-mail address and which stories you want notified of.

Also, soon, when The Things We Do is complete, a new story will be coming out called Fallen Angels. 

Here's a quick summary: _At age 16, Kagome Higurashi was murdered, two years later she is sent back to Earth to be Inuyasha's Guardian Angel. The man who killed her still is alive and taking the lives of others. Kagome vows to rid the world of Naraku, but can she do it on her own?_

Love or Life, also updated!


	22. My Choice

AN: I finished!! YAY! Now, Ill I have to do, is type it! Total of 24 chaps, including the epilogue! I know it takes me forever, Im sorry, keep reviewing! I'm going to be making, and hanging by my computer, a list of ALL the chapters to ALL the stories I have to type up, and have a date I want to have them posted by. Ill probably try to get at least 2 chaps (for diff stories) out a month, but that's the minimum!

"The Things We Do"

Chapter 16- _'My Choice'_

By: Kagome-chan5

Beta Reader: Sango-chan8

Kikyou walked silently out onto the arena floor and turned her stony glare to the couple before her. The soul above Kagome shined a bright white color as Kikyou approached and flew towards her. Inuyasha looked up, seeing the soul, just in time to see it begin to enter Kikyou's clay body.

"Kagome's…soul…." Inuyasha whispered as he watched the soul. After a moment it fully entered Kikyou's body, and she sighed happily.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered, moving a few steps towards him.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha breathed. As Kikyou got closer he could see a light pink to her lips and cheeks, and her slightly tanned face.

"I'm alive again, Inuyasha! Things can be how they used to be!" Kikyou lifted Inuyasha's hand and pressed it to her chest, right over her heart. Inuyasha's eyes widened; her hand had warmth to it, her heart was steadily beating.

"But, Kagome…" Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome.

"She is dead, Inuyasha, but I'm alive…I'm back, just like it was supposed to be!" Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha's chin, forcing him to look back at her.

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to be, Kikyou! That's Kagome's soul! You're the one who is supposed to be dead…" Inuyasha yelled, pulling away from Kikyou, barely containing the tears that threatened to fall.

"Then die with Kagome!" Kikyou reached forward, clutching Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Kikyou, stop!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou's glare hardened and she released the shock from her hands, burning completely through his clothes and into his arms. Inuyasha screamed in pain, and the crowd howled with laughter. He flew back, landing roughly next to Kagome's body.

"Inuyasha, you betrayed me again! I came back to life for you and you deny me! You want my _copy_!" Kikyou yelled.

"Kikyou, I love you…" He looked at Kikyou, "But…" Inuyasha gazed at Kagome's pale body. "But…I…" Inuyasha swallowed, lifting his head up to look Kikyou in the eye. "I realized, my feelings for you linger because of Kagome! I stopped loving the Kikyou here now 50 years ago! I loved **that **Kikyou, not this one! Kagome is…Kagome is important to me! At first when I saw you, I thought of ways to make you alive again, to be with you again! But then I realized, you couldn't ever be alive…I started thinking of ways to help you pass on! I want to help you, Kikyou! But…I love KAGOME! That's her soul now and I'm going to save her!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up. Kikyou's glare reached icy levels, her lips in a thin frown.

"If that's how it will be…then try." She said coldly, picking up Kagome's forgotten bow. Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga from its sheath, turning it towards Kikyou.

"Can you really kill her, Inuyasha? Can you really kill your beloved Kikyou?" Konna's voice taunted from all around him.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. Kikyou took her aim, the arrow tip glowing with her deadly power.

"Go to Hell, Inuyasha!" Kikyou let the glowing arrow fly. It was headed right at Inuyasha's heart…'Shit! Forgive me, Kagome!' Inuyasha thought, looking for a way to escape the arrow.

Kagome's eyes shot open. Why did she feel so cold? "Welcome to the other World." A soft, familiar voice said, causing Kagome to look up.

"Inuyasha's Mother!" Kagome yelled, "I really am dead then…" She whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I am Inuyasha's Mother, you are right. My name is Izayoi. You have died, yes, but Inuyasha fights on for you." Izayoi said, sitting down beside Kagome. "We have always kept an eye on you two, his father and I. Inutaishou likes you a great deal; he wants to see you marry Inuyasha. Come now dear, don't blush, it's only a fact you shall one day marry my son." Izayoi smiled warmly at Kagome, "Please, follow me." She said as she stood and began slowly walked towards a tiny village. 

"If I'm dead, how will I marry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, keeping pace with Izayoi.

"Don't worry dear, love conquers all." Izayoi answered. "This is the Village of the Dead, step lightly here should you find yourself in the path of the enemy. Though you cannot be harmed in this realm, you certainly still have feelings." Izayoi informed Kagome, who nodded slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"Uh, okay…" Kagome muttered as she caught short glimpses of Yura, Hiten and Goshinki.

"Inutaishou! She has come at last, just as Midoriko said!" Izayoi yelled, rushing into a rather nice looking hut. Moments later Izayoi returned with a tall man. He had long silver hair, kept up in a high ponytail. His face was like Inuyasha's but he reminded her more of Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! How good to finally meet you!" Inutaishou pulled her into a tight hug; the last thing she had expected. "How's my son been treating you? I hope he keeps his hands to himself…though I could understand if he didn't, you're very bea--ow! My dear Izayoi, no one is more pretty than you!" Inutaishou said with a wink in his wife's direction. Izayoi gave a small, un lady like, snort and returned the rock to its proper place on the ground.

"Kagome?" Inutaishou asked, his expression becoming serious. Kagome looked up, her brown eyes locking with Inutaishou's golden ones. "Do you want to go back?" He asked in a dead-serious tone.

Kagome nodded, "Of course I do!" She said, louder than she had planned.

"But it's not possible…" Inutaishou said in a monotone voice. Kagome's anger began to bubble up inside her.

"SO! I don't care if _you_ say it's not possible! I'm going back to Inuyasha, no matter what! The like of NO ONE will stop me!" Kagome screamed into Inutaishou's face. Izayoi and Inutaishou blinked a moment, a small grin on their faces. Kagome, realizing she had just yelled in one of the greatest demons of all times face, blushed at her out burst. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." Kagome lowered her gaze.

"Nonsense!" Inutaishou said, the grin still spread across his face, "You have every right! Exactly the type of girl for Inuyasha, perfect indeed." He patted Kagome's shoulder, silently laughing to himself.

"What a mean test, Inutaishou! The poor girl thought you were serious!" A female voice scolded playfully.

"Ah, Midoriko you have arrived quickly." Izayoi hugged the great miko.

"Midoriko?" Kagome echoed in awe.

"Kagome! Child, don't look at me as if I were a Goddess! No, no, that's _you_ my dear." Midoriko said, smiling warmly at Kagome.

"B-but you're the most powerful miko ever!" Kagome yelled.

"True, but that was until Kikyou came into life with my soul, and after her came you with the same soul. It's a cycle; one which you should fully understand before continue." Midoriko said in a chipper voice.

'Wow, their personalities are nothing like I expected!' Kagome thought in awe, nodding in response to Midoriko.

"Right then! When I created the Shikon no Tama, I was killed and couldn't destroy it. I was the beginning of an evil circle. 30 years after I died, Kikyou came to life carrying my soul and powers. While I was here, the Next World, before Kikyou came about, my powers built. I watched Kikyou grow up and ensured she would one day have the Shikon Jewel. When Kikyou met Inuyasha and fell in love, her powers weakened and soon Naraku attacked her, using Inuyasha's form. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree and Kikyou died. Fast forward about 500 years, to when you were born, Kagome. Over those years the power contained in my soul built immensely! I watched from above keep an eye on you." Midoriko winked at Kagome.

"When you broke my Shikon, I winced knowing a terrifying journey awaited you. When you and Inuyasha fought, I felt bad, as such when you cried, I cried with you. When you and Inuyasha fell in love…well, we all smiled." Midoriko said quietly, a smile on her lips. "Basically, I started the evil, Kikyou wasn't meant to stop it…but you are, Kagome. It must stop with you, no matter what."

"All right, Midoriko. I understand now, let me go back." Kagome said.

"Can't." Midoriko said in a simple, tight tone.

"CAN'T?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "CAN'T"?! DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" Kagome yelled, her face turning red from anger.

"Shh, Kagome! It's OK!" Izayoi said soothingly, moving to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled, harshly pushing away from Izayoi. "I thought you said I could go back! With or without you three, I'll go home! Back to Inuyasha! Back to Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan and everyone! They still need me and I still need them!" Kagome stormed off from them and headed back the way she came.

"I think we've upset her…" Inutaishou said thoughtfully.

"That girl doesn't understand." Midoriko sighed. Izayoi watched as Kagome walked up to the 2 gold gates and started yelling. The guards flinched and nodded quickly, pulling the gates open. Stomping through the gates, Kagome vanished, returning to Earth as a ghost. "As long as Kikyou has the soul, she can't go back alive. Inutaishou, this is serious! What are you laughing about?" Midoriko asked crossly.

"Her! Kagome! She yelled at the gate Guards so much. She was yelling 'OPEN THE DOORS! Let me OUT of here! OPEN! Let me out of this hell! Open, open, OPEN!' Then she glared at them and they ran to open it." Inutaishou smiled and wiped a few tears of laughter from his eyes. "Good girl that one, perfect really, she is." His laughter died down into a chuckle.

"Perfect for our temperamental puppy." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Positively _perfect_!" Midoriko clapped her hands together and all out laughter filled the air.

A/N: I can't believe it took me so long to get that up! Im soo sorry bows before readers and offers cookies I actually have an excuse: My family is having some problems, my Mom and Dad, so things have been a bit well, harder than normal. Also, recently I started Fansubbing (Well, Im still in something of a learning and testing stage), for anyone who knows what that is.

So, here it is, chapter 16! I have all the titles of the chaps from here to the end, so Ill post them and give you an idea of what to expect!

Chapter 17 - "Watching You"

Chapter 18 - "Reunited"

Chapter 19 - "Only…You"

Chapter 20 - "Sango's News"

Chapter 21 - "Girl Talk"

Chapter 22 - "WHAT!?"

Chapter 23 - "Kagura's Feelings"

Chapter 24 - "To Be With You"

That's it! Please review, please _please_! And check out my other stories.

If you want to receive an e-mail for when this, or any of my other stories update, just review and leave your e-mail address and which stories you want notified of.

Kagome-chan5


End file.
